


Small Gestures

by Pixiedreamer21



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: #Dylemma, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedreamer21/pseuds/Pixiedreamer21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their moment in the bathroom, Dylan and Emma bond even more. Is it friendship or is it more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. While Norman was Sleeping...

Disclaimer: I do not own Bates Motel nor do I own the characters 

Summery: What happened after the bathroom scene. Dylan and Emma bond while Norman's sleeping.  
XOXOXOXOX

After what seemed like an eternity, when it was probably less than a minute, Dylan tare his eyes away from Emma's and coughs nervously, scratching the back of his head. Even though a part of him didn't want to move, this was getting a little awkward.

“Why don't you go downstairs and watch some TV? I'll clean this up.” He suggests as he gets up from the floor and extends his hand to help her up.

She nods, giving him one of her warm smiles before taking his hand. It felt so warm and strong against her own; it was hard to imagine how gentle he just was with her.

“Thank you Dylan.” She says as she gets lost in his eyes once more. She grabs her “pet” and then makes her way downstairs to make some coffee for them both.

Meanwhile, Dylan takes some paper towels and quickly cleans up the small pile of phlegm on the tile. He can't believe how selfless of a person Emma is. He honestly has no idea how he would have gotten through this night without her. For her to stay with him so he wouldn't have to go through this alone warmed his heart. Emma was beginning to be someone he could count on and he liked that more than he was willing to admit.

He slowly joins her downstairs, not wanting to seem too eager, to see her sitting at the table with two steaming coffee cups next to her.

“Hey I made us some coffee, we can sit and drink it here or in the living room if you want?” Her smile was contagious because he immediately found himself smiling along with her.

“Lets go to the living room to get more comfortable.” He suggests, knowing it was going to be a long night, but also thankful she was here to help clear his mind.

They move to the living room both shyly looking at each other when the other wasn't looking. Emma sits on the couch and Dylan sits in the chair.

“I was really angry with Norman when he told you that he told your mom about Caleb.” She blurted out wide eyed. She didn't think Dylan knew Norman told her that Caleb was his father, but she wanted him to know someone understood why he wants a relationship with him despite all he did to Norma.

He looked at her and could see the genuine empathy in her eyes and once again his heart soared at the thought of someone understanding him. Out of all the people in the world, it seemed like Emma Decody was the one who wanted to understand him. To be there for him.

“Thanks Emma.” He mutters shyly. He didn't know why he was being so shy with her but he couldn't help it; there was something so...good about her that drew him to her. After a minute or so a thought kept occurring to him.

“Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to.” He said quickly not wanting to offend her.

“Sure. Anything.” She swore smiling at him. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about Dylan kept her smiling. With Norman, he was always so confusing and secretive, not to mention always acting odd(like tonight), but Dylan was always so honest with people, so genuine and it always made her happy to see him.

“Why do you want to be apart of this family so much? Why don't you spend more time with your dad?” It was something that always nagged him. Was her dad one of the many shady people in White Pine Bay? Or was it something else?

Emma looked at Dylan for a little, with a sad little smile on her face while she tries to collect her thoughts enough to answer his question. She was going to be honest with him of course, he was always honest with her, but it was a long explanation.

“I was diagnosed with CF when I was almost 7. It was right before my mom left and my dad and I moved from London to White Pine Bay. When I came to the school...the kids were okay, but they kept away from me. They didn't understand why I had my oxygen tank with me all the time and usually made up mean things about me. So for the last 10 years it was me and my dad. He was my only friend.” She told her story with a factual tone. She remembers girls like Bradley Martin and her friends making nasty comments about her when she thought she wasn't around. How her tank was the only thing that could put up with someone as weird as her. It was one of the many reasons the recently deceased girl bugged her so much.

“After I met Norman and he didn't immediately run away from me like everyone else has, I told my dad I think I found a friend and he was so happy for me. As much as he loves me, he's always wanted me to experience life before I had to leave it. I never expected a novel worthy life, but he wanted me to have people to be inspired by or be inspired by me. Then when you and Norma met me...Norma was so blunt with her curiosity. She asked about my disease and even how long I had to live and it was so refreshing to have that. She didn't pity me, she just asked the questions everyone always wonders but no one wants to ask. And you...” She laughs and he looks at her questioningly. He doesn't even remember speaking to her when they met other than his name.

“I doubt you thought I'd hear you, but I heard you ask your mom if I needed my cannula when Norman and me make out. I know you said it to bug your mom but when I heard that, I knew there was something about this family and it made me want to know you all.” She finishes and Dylan felt a whole new respect for this girl...no woman. She was basically alone most of her life, without a friend in the world...just like him. He knew they had a lot in common but he never realized, she was like a kindred spirit.

Without thinking about it he took her hand in his and squeezed tightly. As he looked into her eyes for the millionth time that night; he realized no words were needed. The looks they give each other, holding her hand; they are small gestures that spoke volumes.

She smiles at him, thankful to finally have someone else to tell her story to. She never bothered to tell Norman because she knows he probably thinks she wants to be apart of his family because of her feelings for him but honestly, it's the exact opposite. She developed feelings for him when she realized how amazing his family is.

“Why don't you get some sleep? You must be tired.” He suggested not in a patronizing way, but still concerned since it was like 3am.

Just then she yawns and laughs at how silly she must look. She nods her head and gets ready to lie on the couch.

“What are you doing?” He asks 

“I told you I can sleep on the couch.” She laughs and he gives her a blank look. It seems like a life time has passed since she came over.

“I'm not letting you sleep on the couch. You can sleep in my bed.” He states before putting his hand on her lower back and leading her up the stairs to the third floor. He would have put her in her boyfriend's (“are they still dating?” He wonders) but if he woke up from his black out, he might want to sleep in his own bed. Or if Norman got violent, he may need to hit him again.

When they reach his room, she looks around to see the nick-knacks around the small space. A couple books, a lap top, even a couple photos. It was a nice room.

He lets his hand off her back and goes to his dresser, taking out a pair of sweat pants and a gray wife beater.

“Here this should make you more comfortable. Just let me know if you need anything.” He smiles and hands her the cloths before making his way out the door.

“Dylan.” She calls back making him turn and look at her. She's staring at him with her big and innocent brown eyes and in that moment he realizes just how beautiful she is. Not just her looks, but she has the kindest and purest heart he's ever seen. He just hopes his family doesn't taint her goodness.

She smiles before slowly walking towards him until she is inches away from him. He swallows nervously before she wraps her arms around him in an awkward hug. It takes him a second to comprehend this was his first real hug that he can remember and he was glad it was her giving it to him. He wraps his arm around her as well and holds her tight, not wanting to let her go but knowing he would have to.

When they finally do release each other, they are both smiling, knowing that their relationship has changed after tonight and both extremely pleased about it.

“Thank you Dylan. For everything. Goodnight.” 

As he closes the door behind him he smiles to himself. If he keeps these feelings up, he's going to be in a real dilemma. 

THE END! (Or not) I had to put the dilemma part in there I couldn't help it I'm a nerd.


	2. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dylan and Norman watch Norma and Caleb, Dylan gets a phone call.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bates Motel nor do I own the characters 

Summery: While Dylan and Norman watch Norma and Caleb, Dylan gets a phone call.

Thank you all for the support on this story as well as this pairing! I have been completely obsessed with them and can't stop writing about them! Hope you all like the second part and please review to let me know what you think.   
XOXOX

As Dylan looks at Norma and Caleb on the ground, holding each other for dear life; a strange sense of peace washes over him. Just earlier this morning he was freaking out with how weird Norman acted early this morning, but seeing two people, his parents, see each other again after so long, made him think things were going to be okay in the end. He still had to tell Norma about Norman acting like her last night but that could wait.

He tares his eyes away from the two when he hears him phone go off, seeing EMMA on the screen brought a tiny smile to his face before he quickly looks over at his brother to see if he noticed. Fortunately for him, Norman was too busy still staring at his mother and uncle. He had a weird look on his face but that he would think about later.

Dylan answers the phone before walking away from Norman to make sure he couldn't hear his conversation.

“Hey.” He simply answers. It was a weird thought that while he saw her a couple hours ago, he missed her. What was going on with him?

“Hey, is everything okay? I went back to the house and saw you and Norman gone and your truck still there.” She asks him with a worried tint to her voice, and once again it warmed his heart to think about someone worrying about him for once. No one, not even his step dad, the guy he thought was his dad for so long, worried about him.

“Yeah...um Norma came home.” He says and he can almost imagine the bright smile that graced over her pretty face, making her eyes sparkle.

“Really? That's amazing! I'm so happy for you...and Norman of course.” She exclaims almost shyly, as if she should be thinking about Norman first, when in reality Dylan was the first person she was happy for. He was so strong last night in taking care of his little brother. He took the role of the responsible brother without hesitation and that was an extraordinary thing. 

“Thanks Emma. Really if it wasn't for you, I don't know what I would have done last night.” She was such a big help to him and he wants to make it up to her somehow. Maybe get her something?

“Dylan, you would have been fine. But that doesn't mean you had to be alone. I meant what I said last night. I care about your family and that includes you; I'll always be here if you need me.” As she spoke she knew with every fiber of her being that she would jump at the chance to help Dylan again. He was such an amazing man and she was happy she could do something to make him know he wasn't alone, she would. She saw so much of herself in him and thought, maybe he is someone to be inspired by.

“Thanks. Actually there was something I didn't tell you.” He says knowing that she hated being outside the circle when it comes to what happens. After last night he knows it was just another thing they had in common. With that in mind, he wanted to be as honest with her as she was with him.

“What happened?” She asks worried again. Maybe Norma was going to leave again and take Norman? What if they were both leaving Dylan again? Oh no!

“Norma came back and dragged us to go see our uncle. They are...well they aren't fighting, they were crying to each other when I answered the phone. I think they are finally dealing with what happened between them.” He doesn't want to hold the truth from her but he's not sure how she would react to finding out that he was the result of an incest relationship, a forced incest relationship. What if she acted different around him? He's not sure how he could deal with that.

“Whatever happened between Norma and her brother must have been real damaging for her to not want to talk to him for so many years, but you did what you thought was right. You wanted to help your...your family and have a relationship with him. Yes, he may not be the best person in the world but he's a part of you, and that's all that matters. There is nothing wrong with what you did.” She speaks with such conviction; with so much passion it almost makes Dylan freeze. Did she know what Caleb did to his mom? Did she know this whole time and still continued to defend him? To care about him?

That was something he knew he was going to ask her soon.

“Listen, I have to go; but I'll talk to you soon, I promise. Why don't you get some sleep? I know you didn't sleep much last night.” He suggests making her heart soar to think about him worrying about her. She was used to people worrying but this seemed like a different kind of gesture.

“You're right I didn't. I'll talk to you later. Let me know if you need anything.” She says and he knows if he asked, she would be there for him. She was that kind of a person.

“Thank you again. I swear I'll make all this up to you but I have to go. Bye.” He says softly, hanging up before she can respond.

As he walks back over to Norman, he sees Norma and Caleb have stopped holding each other but they are still on the ground talking softly. He thinks back to last night when Emma told him she was mad at Norman for telling Norma about Caleb staying at the farm and he wonders again if she knows his dark secret. That he was an abomination. For some reason it didn't worry him as much as he thought it would. If Emma was that amazing of a woman to defend him and understand him; then he was lucky to have someone like her in his life.

“Who was that?” Norman asks not even looking over to him. Something dark twisted in her soul at the sight of seeing Mother and her rapist talk so...intimately to each other. That is something he would not tolerate; she would not being taken away from him.

Dylan looks at Norman and gives a small smile to himself. A part of him wanted to give a sarcastic comment to piss his brother off like he usually does, but he stopped himself. Something was wrong with Norman and pissing him off isn't the smartest thing he can do.

“Just a friend.” He mutters. But as he says that a part of him thinks that's not all she is. Oh shit, he was in trouble.

This girl was something other than a friend, he just didn't know what she was to him yet.

TBC 

Up Next: Day before “The Last Supper” Emma and Dylan play 20 questions while she's at work.


	3. 20 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before “The Last Supper” Dylan and Emma play 20 questions while she's working

Disclaimer: I do not own Bates Motel nor do I own the characters 

Summery: The day before “The Last Supper” Dylan and Emma play 20 questions while she's working.

Thank you all again for the support on this story as well as this pairing! Please let me know what you think! I love all my “Likes” on Tumblr but would LOVE any written opinions. Thanks again.  
XOXOX

The day before Caleb was supposed to come over to the Bates' residence it was pouring cats and dogs outside. The usually ominous house behind the tiny motel looked even creeper behind the heavy rain. After ten minutes in the house, Dylan knew he wasn't staying in there all day alone.

Norma and Norman made up after Norma apologized to him (and only Norman) that she left him, so the two were having a mother, son day. It was a normal thing for them to drop everything and spend time with each other but to him, it was just another reminder that no matter how close he gets to his mother and half brother, he would never get anything close to the relationship Norma and Norman had. It was something he usually knew but after he started getting close to his mom for the very first time, he had hope that things would change. Unfortunately for him, life doesn't work that way. 

It was then he decides he's going to head down to the motel to visit Emma. He knows she's working since he could see her adorable orange bug in the distance of the parking lot. Ever since she brought his supply to the farm with her whole car filled with weed plants and herself covered with a scarf and big sunglasses, as if anyone wouldn't know that was her car, he can't help but smile like a dork when he sees that damn car. It just screams Emma and Emma screamed adorable and cute.

He quickly runs out of the house, but by the time he reaches the office of the motel, he's practically drenched. It was coming down really bad out there. He hopes that by the end of Emma's shift it calmed down a bit or else he would worry about her getting home safe.

“Dylan what were you doing out there?” She exclaims as she stands up from her chair to close the door and keep him out of the rain. She sees him soaking wet and it stirs up feelings she knows she needs to bury.

He looks at her and gives her a sheepish smile. He doesn't want to admit he's missed her these last couple days. Since the night she helped him with Norman, he somewhat relies on her bright smile as well as her complete and utter faith in him. She was just a great person and he wanted to spend more time with her.

“Just didn't wanna be alone in the house. It can be a little creepy.” He jokes and it makes her giggle softly. Her laugh was like little bells and it stirred up some feelings he's been holding down since their moment in the bathroom. 

“Shit he was having a real dilemma. Having thoughts about his younger brother's maybe girlfriend. What the hell was wrong with him?” He thinks to himself, shaking his head.

“I get what you mean, but I'm surprised the big, bad, tough Dylan Massett can't handle it.” She teases him winking as she laughs at her own joke. She was just too adorable. Shit he was losing it, he never says adorable but every time he thinks about Emma, (which was a lot) he thinks about how cute, adorable and amazing she is.

She looks at him again and notices that he was really wet. She was worried he would catch a cold if he didn't get dry soon. 

“You stay right here, I'll be right back.” She says seriously and he nods his head confused but willing to do what she says as she heads to the office to grab a couple clean towels. 

“Here, dry yourself off before you get sick. I have some tea if you would like some.” She offers after handing him two towels.

“Thanks Emma. I'm okay, I just thought I'd keep you some company.” He finally says and she is happy he wants to spend time with her. Truth was, she missed seeing him these last few days. She's wanted to text him or something but doesn't want to come off weird.

“That's really nice of you. To be honest, I was so bored.” She laughs and he laughs with her because her positive and silly attitude was contagious. 

She watches him as he dries himself off and she just can't tare her eyes away from him. He was such a handsome man, and she knows she'd be an idiot not to find him attractive. 

Just then, the phone rings and Emma goes to the phone, happy about the distraction from Dylan's gorgeous appearance.

“Bates Motel, this is Emma speaking how may I help you?” She answers pleasantly.

“Emma it's Norma. There's a storm warning and Norman and I are still spending time together, but you shouldn't drive in this weather sweetie. Why don't you take one of the rooms after your shift and just spend the night. Use whatever you need to. I'd just feel much better if I knew you were safe.” Norma speaks calmly as she looks at her son who has a far away look in his eyes. It seems like all afternoon her son has been out of it. It worried her very much. They would probably stop at the closest motel, which was The King's and wait out the storm.

Emma looks over at Dylan who was openly watching her. She knows Norma is right but the thought of staying here with only Dylan all night worried and excited her.

“That's a good idea Norma. I'll just stay in room 2 and hang out until the rain stops. Thank you so much.” She replies and Dylan's eyes widen at the thought of her spending the night at the motel. Norma was right in telling her to stay, plus it made him happy to know he's going to spend more time with her. 

Norma and Emma exchange their goodbyes and Emma looks over at Dylan who was still rooted in the spot she told him to stay.

“So I guess you're stuck with me tonight.” She jokes again and Dylan's mind runs through a million inappropriate thoughts on how they could use their time, but he restrains himself.

“I think we'll find something to keep us entertained.” He teases back and winks. He will behave but he can't be good a hundred percent. It wasn't his style.

She laughs as she sits back down and motions for him to follow suit. 

“So, are you excited for tomorrow?” She asks him curious about how dinner with Norma, Norman, Dylan, and Caleb was going to go tomorrow. Norman mentioned it yesterday and he didn't seem too thrilled about it but she was happy for Dylan to get a chance to spend some time with his parents.

Dylan smiles to himself. Truthfully, he was pretty excited to see how tomorrow was going to go. Unfortunately, he was worried about Norman. He's been acting very odd, and after seeing him in Norma's robe acting like her, he was worried.

“It's going to be interesting that's for sure.” He says smiling at her. 

“You should come over tomorrow. For the dinner.” He suggests and her heart swells with happiness to know he clearly wants her there to see how such an important event goes.

“I'd like that.” She states softly and he knows she means it. 

“Cool. So wanna play 20 questions?” He asks laughing at the randomness she brings out in him. To be honest though, there are things he wants to ask her and this is the perfect opportunity to find out.

She looks at him and sees the spark in his eyes. She knows, like herself, Dylan never was able to have friends and act his own age at times. Just last year he was a big deal drug guy. Now he's trying to start a legal weed business. There are times he should be able able to act like the 22 year old he was.

“Sure. You can start if you want.” She says and he shifts a little closer to her and looks deep in your eyes.

“When is your birthday?” He asks and she laughs at the seriousness in his tone.

“September 21st.” She answers back just as serious and he notes her birthday is in like a week. 

“What is your favorite color?” She asks 

“Green. Like forest green.” He says softly and she can't imagine him looking any better than this moment. He looks completely open to her right now.

“Do you have an English accent?” He asks raising his eyebrows making her giggle.

“Only when I'm half asleep or really mad.” She says smiling thinking about him hearing her voice differently. Imagining him seeing her in the middle of night half asleep but not wanting to leave him.

He laughs thinking that he would kill to hear her sweet voice with an accent. It was bound to be cute as hell.

“Favorite thing to do?” She asks and he laughs and winks at her. Oh boy!

“Do I really need to say it?” He jokes and she can feel the heat in her cheeks. Oh God he was hot. How can he have this effect on her? Norman never had this much of an effect on her.

She shakes her head but laughs at his silliness.

“Are you a virgin?” He asks somewhat hesitantly. If she didn't want to answer that was okay, but he was curious.

“No.” She answers simply. She remembers telling him Gunner was just a guy who stayed at the motel, but she never told him she was with him for the summer.

Dylan didn't know what he was expecting but now the only thing he was hoping was she didn't lose it to Norman. That was a line he wouldn't cross, no matter how much he may want to.

“Do you do drugs?” She asks curiously not accusingly. 

“Never have, never will.” He says thinking of his step father and how he would always do lines of cocaine after Norma left. He was an asshole, but he was in so much pain after his wife left him.

She nods her head in approval. It made her happy to know he wasn't one of those guys who did drugs. He was a lot better than that.

“Who did you lose it to?” He immediately asks. He had to know before this game went any further. He sees her lower her head and he felt like his heart was going to shrivel in his chest. Oh crap. 

“Gunner.” She mutters blushing and he had to hold in his sigh of relief. Wait, Gunner?! The Gunner who works for him? That bastard was so fired!

“Gunner? When!?” He asks and she looks at him confused at his reaction.

“I believe it is my turn Mr. Massett. And my question is, did you and Bradley Martin ever do anything?” She asks with her rare sass. She thinks it would kill her if he even kissed Bradley. While she knows the girl passed away, she still hated her. She was so cruel to her growing up, she knows it's wrong but she can't help it.

“No. She was Norman's first. He really liked her.” He says it slowly wondering if he should tell her Bradley was indeed alive, he can tell there's some bitterness against the girl so he decides not to.

“So what's the story with you and Gunner? I thought you were into Norman since day one.” He says the last part some what sadly, knowing when it came down to it, everyone will choose Norman. He was the first pick.

“Well it started with him giving me a pot cupcake....” She says and he holds back his laugh at the thought of her high. It must have been adorable.

“Then at the memorial I planned for Bradley that turned into a beach party, I got drunk and he took care of me. Things just kind of happened. I didn't know how many opportunities I'll get for any type of affection so I took it when I had the chance.” She gave the short version, even though Gunner and her didn't work out, she never regretted losing her virginity to him. He was a very sweet guy.

“Wow, you can be a little badass.” He complimented her making her smile widely. He doesn't say anything about her not knowing when her chance for affections will come. She is an extremely beautiful and amazing girl; she will get another chance.  
Yeah she's a real badass in her flower mini dress with a yellow sweater. She was a good girl, always was.

“What is...something about you not many people know.” She finally asks and she thinks of the fact that Caleb is his father, but hopes he doesn't mention that. Meanwhile, Dylan was reminded that he had another question he wanted to ask her.

“Um....well I'm kind of a book worm. I love to read.” He admits and she smiles brightly. Oh that was the sweetest thing ever! 

“Really? That's awesome. Me too.” He looks into her bright brown eyes and wants more then anything to tell her everything about himself if he got that reaction from her every time. He laughs as he scratches his damp head thinking of what he really wanted to ask her.

“You know don't you? About Caleb.” He asks and one look in her eyes and he knows she's known for a long time. It amazed him to think that someone who knew his deepest secret still saw so much good in him.

“Yes. Norman told me in the middle of summer right before I was about to quit the motel. Ever since I found out everything made sense you know? Why Norma is...distant towards you sometimes. Why you hid him at the farm. I just knew that it was such a complicated situation and you could use a person in your corner. That's why I kept your promise when I found out he was staying there and why I got so mad at Norman for making you feel like shit about wanting to know him.” She answers honestly and tears well up in his eyes at someone defending him so passionately but he blinks them away before she could see.

“That means a lot to me.” He says and take her hand in his. He squeezes it softly and she smiles at him. It was in these small gestures he knew he was starting to feel something for her.

“So....have you ever traveled?” She asks timidly still holding his hand in hers. It was so warm and strong and she's never felt safer. 

“Not really. I mean I would love to but I mostly want to find a place to call home.” That's always been what he truly wanted. He wants to find somewhere and think, “I'm finally home.”

“I can understand that. I've always wanted to see new things.” She admits. She thinks back on the recent news about her health and knows the chances of her traveling were slim. She had two years at most and with not much money she probably would die here.

“Well you're home schooled so maybe you can take a weekend to go somewhere new.” He says and would love to say they should go somewhere together. That may be too forward though.

She looks at him and would love to ask him to go with her somewhere, anywhere new to them both just to experience new things.

“Maybe.” She says softly and rubs circles on his hand.

“Hey, you hungry? I have some popcorn we can eat while we continue playing?” Emma asks and he smiles at her.

“Sure, I love popcorn.” He answers and he reluctantly lets go of her hand so she can make their snack.

“Me too.” She says brightly. Just another thing they have in common.

They spend hours in the motel office talking about everything and anything. She found out his middle name was Anthony, his favorite color was forest green, he was born February 18th, his favorite hobby (non sexual) was reading, and that there are so many sides to Dylan A. Massett. He was such an amazing man. Kind, loyal, funny, goofy, intelligent, and so much more.

Dylan found out she was an accent hiding, September baby, that broke up with Norman after he “brought his mother” on their date, loves dancing in her car while she drives, wants to see new things, and has the most amazing personality he's ever known. She was just was so great. She was beautiful, inside and out, her heart was pure gold, and she would do anything for someone she cares about; including him.

Both of them found out that they were slowly developing strong feelings for each other. They were like magnets slowly inching their way to each other and not being able to stop it. Not that either of them wanted to of course.

By the end of the night, as the rain starts to slow, Dylan and Emma moved into room 2 where they watched old movies together. A big bowl of popcorn in between their sleeping forms. They weren't touching but their bodies were shifted towards each other. Even in their sleep they were drawn to each other.

TBC! 

UP NEXT: Emma talks to her dad about her feelings for Dylan. Will he approve?


	4. Father/Daughter Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Emma leaves the motel, she talks to her dad about her growing feelings for Dylan. Will her father approve?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bates Motel nor do I own the characters 

Summery: After Emma leaves the motel, she talks to her dad about her growing feelings for Dylan. Will her father approve?

AH I can't wait till tomorrow!!!  
XOXOX

The first thing Emma notices when she wakes up is that she was not in her own bed. This bed was okay, but her's was a lot softer and her sheets were so comfy against her skin. The second thing she notices is she had Dylan's jacket laying on top of her like a blanket. The heavy black leather coat felt like heaven; not just because of it's warmth, but because she can smell Dylan's unique scent of leather, smoke, and the woods. She looks over to her right and sees Dylan laying next to her, his mouth slightly open snoring softly. His hair was all messy and he had a little drool coming down his chin, but to her, she's never seen him look more handsome. He looked so relaxed and carefree. She only hopes he's having a pleasant dream.

She slowly sits up and notices that the bowl of popcorn that was in between them last night was currently on the night table next to his side of the bed. Some time during the night, Dylan must have woken up to move the bowl and cover her with his jacket. 

“But he didn't go back to home. He stayed.” She thinks to herself smiling softly. It made her happy to think Dylan had as great of a night as she did. They spoke about so much last night. Their lives before White Pine Bay, Emma's life before the Bate's family moved here, Dylan's life when Norma left his step dad and then left Arizona without telling him, everything and nothing at the same time. It was magical.

As they were talking, Emma could feel herself falling for him even more than she already was. She was feeling things for him that she only read about in books. Feelings she never felt with Norman. With Dylan it was different, he was so honest with her and she knew she could trust him. He had a loyalty to the people he cared about and it made her so happy to think she was one of those people. He just wanted to care about people and have them care about him in return, with no ulterior motive.

She knows she should get up and get home, but she didn't want to leave him. She puts his jacket on, wanting to keep his scent surrounding her. She felt so happy when he was near, so safe. It's been way too long since she's felt this safe (it was right before she found out she was going to die young) and it was a feeling she wanted to hold onto as long as she can. 

Her mind was made up for her when she saw Dylan stirring. She gets out of bed just as he's waking up so he doesn't think she was being a creeper watching him. He looks around with sleep filled eyes before he settles on her. Her hair was a little frizzy and her cloths were wrinkled, but she was wearing his jacket and that made his heart skip a beat. She looked so beautiful standing before him, his jacket practically swallowing her. God how was it possible to wake up and still look that damn gorgeous?

He remembers waking up in the middle of the night and seeing her head resting on his shoulder. She looked like an angel, the glow of the television making her look like she had a halo around her. He quickly moved the popcorn out of their way before putting his jacket around her. He wanted to stay in that moment forever. No, what he really wanted to do was wake her up and kiss her. But he was afraid. What if she was still hung up on Norman? What if she just thought of him as a friend? He wanted her, he could finally admit that now.

“Morning.” He mutters and he sees her smile warmly at him. It made him so happy when that smile was directed at him.

“Hey, how did you sleep?” She asks making him smile back at her as he sits up. To be honest, that was probably the best sleep he's had in years. Having her so close to him, even in a platonic sense was so intimate, but it made him feel so safe.

“Pretty good. How about you?” He had to down play it or else he'd sound like a dork. It was then, however, she starts coughing a lot and hold up her finger as she excuses herself to get her breathing under control. It happens a lot but it still worries him to see her fight so hard just to breathe. While he wastes his perfectly healthy lungs smoking cigarettes. It made him feel ashamed for him to flaunt his health in her face while she struggles so hard just to be alive. He really needs to quit that habit.

After a couple minutes she returns to the room and gives an apologetic smile. She sees the look in his eyes but chooses to ignore it. He shouldn't feel any type of guilt for her health. He was not responsible in any way and she needs to remove that look immediately.

“Sorry about that, if I didn't stop I might have needed you to pound on me again.” She laughs and his eyes widen as she leaves so much innuendo open. He laughs and shakes his head at her. That girl had some serious sass, he wishes she let it out every now and again. However, only to him.

“Well you know me, I'm always around for a good pounding.” He jokes back and winking and she lets out a loud laugh and tries to cover her blush. God he was so hot.

“I'll keep that in mind.” She promises and she is completely serious, even if it comes off as a joke. 

After a couple seconds of them looking at each other, trying to say so many things they want to say but both chickening out, Emma starts to take off his jacket.

“I should get going. I need to take some medicine and get ready for dinner tonight.” She smiles as she remembers him inviting her over for their odd family dinner. 

Dylan was so happy she was coming tonight, it was going to be an interesting dinner, and he would like her to be there for him.

“Okay, so I guess I will see you later.” He smiles as he finally gets up from the bed. She starts to hand him his jacket back but he shakes his head.

“It's probably a little chilly out there. Keep it till tonight.” He states and is happy when she takes the coat and puts it back around her shoulders. It was like she was his girl. 

“Thanks Dylan, I'll see you later.” She says before kissing him softly on the cheek and walking out the door. 

Such a chaste kiss but it left a shock on their skin and both wanting so much more.

XXXXX

Fifteen minutes later, Emma reaches her small house. It was so antique looking and it always made her think of a small cottage that are described in fairy tales. She doesn't remember her home back in London very well, but she thinks her home now is just idyllic. She opens the door and looks around for her dad.

“Dad, I'm home!” She yells for him and heads to his shop where he does all his taxidermy. There he was, her sweet and amazing father who has been her rock for so long. While she never had the relationship with her father that Norman has with his mother, her bond with her dad was strong in a different way. He was her only friend for so long, but unlike Norma, he wanted her to go out and spread her wings. Maybe because he knew she had such little time, or maybe because he knows she is such an adventurous person who wants to see and experience as many things as possible.

Will Decody looks at his beautiful little girl and smiles warmly as he puts down his latest project. While sometimes he misses when she used to spend all her time with him, he was so thankful she finally found people to spend time with. The Bates' family may seem a little odd at times, but they cares for his daughter and that's good enough for him.

“How was your night sweetheart?” He asks curiously. She smiles up at him and he notices a spark in his daughter's eyes that wasn't there ever before as well as her wearing a man's jacket. A jacket that definitely wasn't Norman's. Oh, it seems like his girl had a new interest. How wonderful.

“I had a great night daddy. It was too rainy to drive so Norma let me stay in a room and Dylan and I were talking and watching old movies.” She says and she sees her dad's eye brows shoot up. 

“Oh. Where was Norma and Norman?” He asks not accusingly but interested. He knows she spent time with the older son, but he didn't know they were friendly to each other.

“They were having a bonding day and got stuck where they were because of the storm.” She explains and shrugs her shoulders as she sits down next to him.

“So it was just you and Dylan last night?” He asks and he smirks when he sees her blush. Oh yes, his daughter was smitten. He's always wanted her to find as much happiness as she could. It haunts him to think that he probably will be around longer than she will and to think of her not having a great life kills him inside.

“Yeah.” She says and smiles as she thinks of everything that happened last night. It was just too amazing to be able to connect with someone as much as she does with Dylan.

“So, tell me about him honey. You are clearly smitten with him.” He says and laughs when he sees her face turn pink in embarrassment.

“Oh daddy, I just can't explain it! Dylan and I are just friends but...it feels like we're more, ya know? Ever since I stayed with him to help out with Norman, it's just like something clicked in us. We just...connected in a way I've never felt before. I really like him.” She admits and smiles at her dad. It felt good to finally admit to herself and even her father that she was falling for Dylan. He was just...an amazing person. She had strong feelings for him.

“He inspires me dad. When I'm with him, I just feel so safe. I don't think about my CF, or the fact that I have even less time than I always thought. All I think about is that I want to know him, I want to be a great person like he is.” She says softly and Will's heart soared. He remembers feeling that way about Emma's mother Laura before she left him. She was such an amazing person to him. She was beautiful, kind, smart, and seemed to genuinely be interested in him. It took him years before he realized her affections were just an act. She just wanted someone to take care of her and when Emma was diagnosed with CF, Laura just couldn't handle it. While he will always love her, he hates his ex wife for leaving their daughter after she was diagnosed. He only hopes for his little girl this man's feelings are as real as hers are.

“I'm happy for you luv. You know I've always wanted you to find happiness. To be honest dear, I knew your affections for Norman would not last. You were just so desperate for a friend that you forced chemistry when there was none. Plus, he seems like a mama's boy to me; you don't want that honey.” He jokes and she laughs with him. It was true, Norman was a big mama's boy, but he was her first real friend and she would never abandon him.

“Thank you daddy. You have no idea how much it means to me that you understand how I feel. So what should I do?” She asks desperate for his opinion on what to do.

“Well, do you think he's worth it?” He asks her softly. She doesn't have much time left. He prays every day she can get a liver transplant before it's too late but her time was dwindling fast.

“I do daddy. He invited me over tonight for their family dinner and I want to be there to support him. There's a lot of issues with Norma and her brother and Dylan really wants them to get along.” She says and he knows Emma really does care for this young man. He better be worth it.

“Then go and support him sweetheart. If you think he is worth this, then I will support you all the way. I love you baby girl.” He says and gives her a tight hug. She was growing up so fast. 

She smiles as she hugs him back just as tight. She will always love her father more than anything in the world. He is and always will be the rock that has been there for her all her life. It means the world to her that he will support her no matter what.

They sit and talk about little things for the next half hour before Emma excuses herself to get ready for tonight. She looks at his leather jacket resting on her bed and smiles.

Yes, Dylan Masset was worth it. She just hope he feels the same way.

TBC

I don't know what I'm going to write until I see how this dinner goes tomorrow night. Hopefully we get plenty scenes for me to work with! Thanks again everyone.


	5. The Last Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family dinner.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bates Motel nor do I own the characters 

Summery: The family dinner.

Author's Note: Okay so Monday's episode COMPLETELY threw me off lol I don't think anyone could have prepared me for all that Dylemma goodness. I was planning on making this story as close to the show as possible but it seems like that plan is out. For one, Will Decody is kind of an ass and I like my version of him better. Two, the dinner was unplanned on the show and I made it planned. But oh well it was an amazing surprise!  
XXXXX

As Emma and Dylan sit across each other in the living room just looking at each other, they can't help but feel a little awkward. While they have been spending a lot of time together, it was alone and not with Norma and Norman so close. Dylan wishes he could stop acting like a dork, but to be honest he was nervous. 

Meanwhile Emma was trying so hard not to start freak out. Here she was, with Dylan at a family dinner that he invited her to. HE wanted her there, not Norman, not Norman, DYLAN MASSETT wanted her to be there for him. It was the best feeling imaginable.

She was used to not being able to breathe, but it was another for Dylan to take her breath away.

“You sure Norma wasn't mad you invited me over? I don't want to intrude.” She breaks the silence and Dylan's eyes soften. She looked amazing tonight. He rares ever sees her in jeans but here she was looking as beautiful as ever wearing them with her typical floral design shirt. 

“Of course not. Norma loves cooking for as many people as possible. Plus I wouldn't have cared anyway, I wanted you here.” He says and Emma's heart started beating super fast. How can someone this...amazing want her around at such an important moment?

She gives him that smile that brightens her whole face and makes him feel like the luckiest guy ever.

Just then the door opens and Norma and Caleb walk in the living room. Norma was holding what looked like hand picked flowers and looked slightly uncomfortable.

“I'm just going to put these in water. I'll be right back.” Norma says looking at Dylan and Emma questioningly. She always thought Emma would be good for Norman, but since Norman only seems to be getting worse and as she's looking at the pair in front of her, she thinks she may have been wrong. Maybe her oldest son, her son she's never loved as much as a mother should love her child, maybe her son can get the love he really deserves.

As she leaves, Dylan and Caleb give each other a hug in greeting making Emma smile at the sight. It must be so nice for Dylan to finally be able to have a family member want to spend so much time with him. Caleb may have done something horrible, but nothing was black and white and he clearly wants to have a relationship with his son.

When they break apart Dylan looks at Caleb then at Emma.

“Caleb, you remember Emma right?” He asks shyly. He feels like a 13 year old introducing his parent to the girl he has a crush on. He needs to start acting his age.

Caleb nods giving a small smile and Emma quickly jumps in to give him a nice long hug.

“I'm so happy you are going to be having dinner with us.” She says warmly and means it with everything she has. She can see he was clearly shocked at her, since when they met she was a little distant, but things have changed and she wants him and Dylan to know they have support from someone, even if it's just her.

When they break apart Emma is still smiling and Dylan knows he needs to make a move and quick! Here she was, giving his father slash uncle a giant hug and accepting him as part of this crazy family. She was a woman that needed to know how special she really was and he knows she's never felt like that before. She once told him that she never expected a novel worthy life....

He was going to make sure she got something better.

“I'm going to go see if Norma needs any help with dinner.” She says giving them both smiles as she gives them some privacy.

As she walks away Caleb looks at his son's eyes and sees the look he has as he watches this young girl walk away.

“So she's the one?” He asks softly and Dylan looks at his father with vulnerable eyes.

“Yeah.” He says simply

“Yeah, I totally get it.” He answers nodding as he looks around the room. So this was what Norma Louise has done with her life...her life without him.

XXXXX

Dinner was not what Emma thought it was going to be. It was even better. For her to see Dylan connecting with every member of his family was a beautiful sight to see. He seemed so happy. Sheriff Romero showed up right before the meal and while she didn't know what happened, he was staying awhile. 

During the meal, he would grab her hand and squeeze it for a couple seconds, so happy she was here to experience this with him. She felt like she was on top of the world.

When the meal ended, Dylan collected the dishes while Emma helped Norma get coffee and dessert ready. It was so odd to be this...domestic with the Bates' family. She would look over at Dylan and give him a tiny smile, knowing he was feeling out of place as well. 

“Having fun?” Dylan whispers in her ear. To be honest, it was so overwhelming for him to have a family dinner that indirectly focused on him. He was used to everything revolving around Norman and for this to be about him having a relationship with his uncle slash father was pretty great.

Emma looks at him and gives a giant smile. She can tell he's really happy with how the night has turned out. Everyone was having a nice nice, except Norman.

She noticed that the whole night Norman got that creepy look on his face while he looked at his mother and Caleb. Like he was restraining himself from doing something dangerous. 

“This has been a great nice Dylan. Everything has been...divine.” She says happily and he smiles back at her. He's glad she's been so cool coming to a family dinner. He just can't stop spending time with her; he doesn't want to.

“I'm glad. But...ah...maybe next time we can just go somewhere ourselves.” He stutters and looks at her hopefully.

Emma's eyes go wide. Did he just ask her out? Oh wow! 

“Like...like a date?” She asks shyly. Is this really happening?

Dylan looks at her and sees the hopeful look in her eyes. She seemed to want this as much as he did.

“Um... I mean if you want to. I'd want that.” He admits and breathes a sigh of relief when her smile brightens.

“I'd like that too. How about next week?” She asks restraining herself from jumping up and down.

He smiles right back. This was really happening and he couldn't be happier.

“Sounds perfect.”

The rest of the night went by like a dream. Emma and Dylan barely heard anything that was said for the rest of the night, too happy with how their relationship was developing to notice anyone else.

TBC!

Up Next: Dylan plans something special for Emma


	6. Emma's Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan plans something special for Emma's birthday.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bates Motel nor do I own the characters

Summary: Dylan plans something special for Emma's birthday

Author's Note: Thank you so much everyone for reading this story... A Guest reviewer said this was one of his/her favorite fanfics and I got SO happy so THANK YOU! I hope you and everyone enjoys this chapter. OH and since White Pine Bay is not a real place, lets pretend it's by Ashland Oregon.

XXXX

The next following days, Emma and Dylan don't have much time to spend together, Emma was working at the motel, had some doctor's appointments, and still had home school. Dylan, meanwhile had to get things ready for his legal medical marijuana so he was busy with Caleb and Gunner. Speaking of Gunner, Dylan could barley look at the guy since Emma told him about the two of them over the summer. He was curious as to what exactly happened with them but he didn't wanna come off as a jealous boyfriend when they never even went on their date yet. In his spare time he's been planning something special for her birthday and he wanted her to have the day of her hopefully long life.

They texted each other constantly though, at least a couple times a day. It seemed like neither of them could go a day without talking to the other.

It was the day before her birthday when he finally called her.

"Hello Dylan." She answers smiling. It was slow at the motel so no one was around to see the girlish grin on her face when she saw Dylan's name appear on her phone screen.

"Helloo Emma." He says with a goofy voice making her giggle. He's missed her sweet voice the last few days.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in awhile." She asked casually stroking her fingers against the counter in a nervous habit. She was trying to be cool but on the inside she was so happy having him call her. Tomorrow was her nineteenth birthday and she definitely wanted to see him on her birthday.

"I'm good. I was wondering what your plans are for tomorrow?" He asked in a suave tone. He hopes he didn't sound like a complete dork, but he couldn't seem to keep his cool with her around. She brought out his dorky side he's kept buried for a long time.

"Nothing really. My dad has to do some taxidermy thing for that gentlemen's club so we're postponing our plans. Why?" She asks smiling. He remembered her birthday! He didn't have to say anything for her to know he remembered. She's never been happier that her dad had to postpone their plans for a nice dinner.

"Well if you don't get any better offers, I was hoping you would spend the day with me." He says and she giggles again. God she hopes he doesn't think she sounds like a school girl dork.

"There are no better offers. I'd love to spend the day with you." She answers honestly and Dylan's heart soared. A typical reaction whenever he talks to this beautiful woman.

"Then I will pick you up at 8am Miss Decody." He says like a proper English gentleman.

"I look forward to it Mr. Massett. I like how formal we are with each other now." She jokes making him laugh.

"Until then." He promises and when they hang up they both can't wait till tomorrow.

XXXXX

Emma woke up at 6am on the dot, jumped out of bed to get ready for her birthday. When she gets to the kitchen she sees colorful balloons with flowers tied on her chair along with a big package wrapped up with a big orange bow on top. She looks at the card and she holds a hand to her heart.

Baby girl,

I hope you have an amazing birthday with Dylan. Be safe and have fun! I'm overjoyed you found someone who inspires you so much. I' sorry I won't get to see you today but know I love you so much. You are the light in my life darling

Love,

Your old man

She smiles and wipes the tear that fell from her eye and places the card next to her gift. Her father was such a sweet man. She knows he worries about her but she is happy he is letting her live her life to the fullest with people who seem to care for her. He may not have much money to give, but everything her father gives her is from his heart and that's all she cared about. He was the greatest dad she could ask for.

She slowly opens the gift to see a nice red Nikon camera with a case. On the case there was a note that said "Take lots of pictures today. PG rated PLEASE!" She blushes as she puts the camera down. Under the camera was a beautiful green journal with lots of colors that looked like a watercolor painting. Her dad knew she loved to write, and to her, a beautiful journal was ten times better than a Michael Kors purse. The last thing in the box was a copy of her favorite book, A Walk to Remember. She had a copy a couple years ago but had to throw it out when it got so worn from her reading it so much. Inside the book there was one last note: "Make your own novel worthy life"

She shakes her head smiling as she puts her gifts back in the box and brings them to her room. She puts the camera in her bag so she won't forget it and proceeds to get ready for her exciting day.

By ten to eight, she was ready. She pulled her hair in a high bun with some of her natural curls framing her face, she put on her favorite floral print pants with a forest green shirt. She wasn't really sure what Dylan had planned but she wanted to be prepared to be comfortable all day. She put some eyeliner and mascara on but not much, just enough to bring out her chocolate brown eyes. She was not one for makeup but she wanted Dylan to think she looked pretty.

When the doorbell rang, she all but ran to the door to see Dylan standing there looking shyly at her holding a bouquet of beautiful and colorful flowers.

"Happy birthday!" He says softly but happily. The look on her face was worth him spending over an hour looking for the perfect set of flowers for her. He knows flowers were kind of her signature so he wanted her to have some real ones today. A lot of real ones.

"Oh Dylan, thank you so much they are beautiful!" She says pulling him inside and giving him a big hug. It was so sweet of him to bring her flowers. No one has ever brought her flowers before besides her dad and it meant so much that Dylan was the first.

"Well I know how much you like them." He says when they break apart and she smiles at him. He takes a white daisy from the bouquet and softly places it in her bun.

"The girl with the flower in her hair." He mutters almost to himself but it makes Emma's breath hitch in the most pleasant way.

"I'm just going to put them in water then we can go...wherever you want to go. Come in." She says as she goes into the kitchen to get their only vase on the top of the shelf. It was very dusty so she quickly washed it before placing the beautiful flowers in the center of the table.

"So where are we going?" She asks innocently making Dylan laugh at her coy attitude.

"Well first we are going to breakfast...then the rest is a surprise." He teases and she just shakes her head laughing.

"The rest?" She asks

"You didn't think I picked you up so early just to have breakfast did you? Oh no Miss Decody I have plans for you." He laughs and she laughs with him. He holds out his arm for her and she immediately loops hers through it and holds her oxygen tank in the other hand.

"I can't wait." She says honestly as they walk out together.

They go to a tiny little diner a little outside of White Pine Bay to have breakfast. As Emma digs into her pancakes, Dylan can't help but smile at how beautiful and adorable she is. She was eating very little but she just did everything so...cute that he couldn't help but smile whenever he saw her.

"This is amazing. I never knew this place existed! I think they put cinnamon and maybe some vanilla in here, it's just too good." She moans in delight as she eats making him laugh softly at her.

"I'm glad. I heard good things about here so I thought you'd like it." He says and she beams at him. He is so sweet. It was just breakfast but she can tell that Dylan put a lot of thought into today.

"It's amazing. This has been the best birthday ever and it's only 9am!" She says sincerely and his heart is bursting with happiness at her statement.

"Well the day isn't over." He points out and she shakes her head at him.

"Doesn't matter, we can just go back watch old horror movies and I'd be on cloud 9. Just spending time with you makes this a great day." She says shyly looking down at her plate. Dylan takes her hand in his making her look up at him.

"I know the feeling." He says softly and she looks deep into his eyes and sees nothing but honesty there.

"You do?" She asks uncertain.

He simply nods and she smiles softly at him.

They eat the rest of their meal in silence, pay their bill, and make their way to his truck. They make a quick stop to a convenience store where Dylan tells her to get her favorite snacks.

"Why?" She asks curiously and he just smirks at her.

"Because we have a little bit of a drive and I want you to have some snacks, so get picking! I don't want us to be late." He teases and she looks at him questioningly but gets some water, gummy bears, Twizzlers, and some Hershey Kisses. She hands them to him and hopes he gets her not so subtle hint on what she REALLY wants him to give her.

He smiles to himself when he notices her purchases but says nothing. While he wants nothing more than to kiss her until he takes both of their breaths away, he made a plan and wants to stick with it.

After getting their snacks they make their way on the road. During the drive, they listen to old music singing along to the lyrics and Emma dances in the passenger seat making Dylan look at her with such adoration. She was so perfect for him. How did he get so damn lucky?

They talk about little things like how their week was and how some drama has thankfully passed. Norma was still hesitant to let Caleb in her life, but everyone was just happy they spoke to each other. It was a lot of trauma she went through and no one was asking for the moon and wanted the siblings to become best friends. Norman however, has spent the last week locked in the basement, barely coming out to talk to anyone even Norma. Apparently he spoke to a shrink and it didn't exactly go well. While they both worried for him, they were too happy with how their lives have been going to jump into a Norma/Norman drama again.

It took a little over three hours for them to reach their destination. When Emma realized where they were she holds onto Dylan's arm as she tries and catch her breath. He brought her to the Lan Su Chinese garden in Portland. It was breathtaking in the best way possible.

"You brought me here?" She whispers to herself with tears in her eyes. This was truly magical. How did he even know she's always wanted to come here?!

He looks at her shyly but smiles at her reaction. This was exactly what he was hoping for. For her to get a memorable birthday.

"I know how much you like flowers." He restates gently from this morning and Emma looks at him with tears running down her face. She wraps him up in a bone crushing hug and Dylan quickly hugs her back.

"Thank you so much Dylan." She whispers into his ear. This was a dream come true.

"Anytime." He whispers back kissing her softly on top of her head. He lets go of her and quickly parks and opens the door for her.

When they reached inside, Emma took out the camera her dad got her and started taking pictures of everything. The Chinese architecture was so beautiful with all kinds of flowers everywhere. She's never seen so many colors at once. While Emma was taking photos of the scenery, Dylan couldn't tare his eyes away from her. She looked so happy in that moment and for him to cause that happiness made him feel like the greatest person in the world. In this moment, he was no longer an abomination. He wasn't the unwanted child, he wasn't a scummy ex drug lord; he was just Dylan Massett, a guy who was falling for a beautiful and extraordinary girl.

After an hour of looking at some of the 40,000 square foot garden, Dylan declares he needs to take pictures of her to show her dad. He takes so many pictures of her around the flowers and Chinese buildings. She looked like pure sunshine, her bright smile never leaving her gorgeous face.

"I need some with you too Dylan! Please?" She begs him holding her hands out in a prayer. He laughs but nods his head making her squeal in happiness. She quickly takes the camera from him and asks a nice older couple if they can take their picture.

He stands by her, putting his arm around her shoulder and she snuggles up close to him as they take a couple pictures. Both having goofy grins on their faces but too happy to care how dorky they look.

"You two look so adorable. We wish you love birds all the happiness in the world." The older couple says smiling sweetly as they hand the camera back. They don't contradict the couple just smile and thank them for their help.

"This is amazing." She says for the millionth time. She was in complete awe of everything.

"Yeah. It's very pretty." He says but looks at Emma instead of the garden making her blush.

"We should get going, we have a long drive back and the night still isn't over yet." He says and she looks at him in disbelief.

"You mean there's more?" She asks shocked. No way! She's not letting him spend a fortune on her. This was more than she could have ever asked for.

"Of course. I owe you a dinner don't I?" He smiles and she smiles back but still shakes her head.

"You don't have to do all this Dylan. This is already a dream. I don't want you spending a small fortune on me." She swears and his smile just brightens.

"I wanted to do all this Emma; you're more than worth this. So no arguing." He jokes as he takes her hand in his as they leave the beautiful garden.

They drive halfway home before he stops and takes her into a small restaurant called La Luna. It was small, but beautiful and very comfortable. There were small lights dangling from the ceiling looking like stars with a painting of a full moon on the ceiling as well. It was so beautiful Emma wanted to picture this moment forever.

Dylan pulls the chair out for Emma who smiles and thanks him as she sits down. They give each other happy and content smiles before the waitress comes over to take their order. When she leaves, Dylan finally knows it's time to make his move.

"So, good birthday?" He asks nervously making her laughs.

"I think today has been the greatest day I can ever ask for. I can't thank you enough Dylan. Today has been...like a fairy tale." She admits smiling at him.

"Then that's all I could ask for." He states happy with himself. He did something right.

"Can I ask you something?" She asks after a minute of silence.

"Anything." He promises.

"Why me? Why do all these amazing things for me? I have to know before I read too much into this." She says almost fearfully. He has been so amazing for her and she really likes him but she was afraid to put herself out there if he doesn't feel the same.

Instead of answering her, he takes a box out of his jacket pocket and puts it on the table. Emma looks at the box her heart hammering in her chest. He motions for her to open it and she takes the box with shaky hands. Inside was a 10k gold sun necklace the size of silver dollar. She looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Look on the back." He says simply and when she does she holds back a cry.

There in the circle of the sun is an inscription. It says: "Will you be mine?"

She laughs through her tears as she looks up at him. He had a nervous look on his face but no other words were needed. With them, it was just a series of small gestures that turned bigger and spoke louder than any phrase of words could.

She clumsily gets up from her chair and grabs her oxygen tank before grabbing his face and kissing him. He kisses her back just as passionately, one of his hand going to her waist while the other holds her cheek. They kiss until they could faintly hear an applaud around them making them break apart and laugh as everyone in the restaurant cheers them on.

"Is that a yes?" He asks hopefully.

"That's a hell yes." She whispers before kissing him again only this time gently. A promise of many more.

She goes back into her seat and they spend the rest of their time in La Luna in silence; their hands never unlacing.

This was by far, the best birthday Emma has ever had.

TBC!

Up Next: Norman finds out...what will he do?

Oh and Lan Su Chinese Garden looks beautiful, it's a real place in Portland I Googled it and it seemed like a place Emma would like to go to. La Luna is made up.


	7. Dylan and Norma Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan talks to Norma about him and Emma

Disclaimer: I do not own Bates Motel nor do I own the characters 

Summery: Dylan talks to Norma about him and Emma

Author's Note: I'm back!!!!!! I had such an amazing time in the Dominican but I'm glad to be back and back to writing this story. There's only going to be a couple more chapters before I make different Dylemma and Bates Motel stories. Hope everyone likes this!  
XXXXX

The next morning Dylan woke up the happiest he's ever been in his life. With a smile on his face, he thought about how he dropped Emma off last night at her doorstep with a sweet goodbye kiss, promising to see her tomorrow while she was at work. She gave him the cutest smile, her eyes twinkling in bliss as she shyly walked inside.

He never knew this type of happiness before. Someone who genuinely wanted him and every flaw he has. She knows his deepest, most ugly truths about himself and still wants him anyway. He will never know how he got so lucky but he wasn't going to let this amazing girl go ever. She was too good to be true.

As he gets ready for the day, happy that Emma was working and he'd able to see her, he knows he needs to come clean to Norma and Norman. He doesn't want to keep his relationship a secret. Hell, he would shout it from the rooftops if he could. However, he wasn't sure how his family would react to this. Norma and Norman were not known for their sharing skills and they considered Emma theirs. He cared about Emma more than they will ever know but he doesn't want to hurt his brother who was in a relationship with her, even if it was only a couple weeks.

After some internal debate, he decides to try and talk to Norma first and see if she has any good advice on how to tell Norman. He slowly walks downstairs and sees his mother in her blue robe cooking a simple breakfast.

“Morning Honey.” She says distractedly as she flips the pancake that is in the pan. She is humming softly to herself and thinking about how nice it was to have Alex over for dinner last week. Maybe she would invite him over again, she's missed seeing him this week. 

“Hey mom.” He says softly making Norma look at her son oddly. He only ever calls her mom when something was wrong or on his mind. 

While it sometimes bothered her when he called her by her name, she knows it was her fault as much as it was his. She remembers when he first came to White Pine Bay when she told him she hated him and how upset he looked. How defeated he was. It filled her with such regret now. No mother should hate her own child. She knows it was never his fault on who his father is, but that didn't stop her from taking it out on him and treating him badly through out his life. She purposely would favor Norman in front of Dylan and almost took joy in the sadness in his eyes as his spirit would dwindle. She probably will never love her eldest son the way she loves Norman, but she is overjoyed their relationship has evolved so much since coming here. It was one of the few good things White Pine Bay brought her.

“What's going on?” She asked worriedly. Hopefully nothing happened with Norman. He's been getting so much worse lately. He hardly ever left the basement anymore and when he did, he refused to talk to anyone.

“I had to talk to you about something.” He says hesitantly as he sits at the kitchen table. Norma puts the pancake on a plate then turns off the stove before joining her son at the table.

“What is it?” She asks again. He looks at his mother and can't believe he is nervous about talking to her. Just two years ago she was “The Whore” in his phone who left Arizona without telling him so she could get away from him. Now he can honestly say he has the best relationship he will ever get with her, even if it's nothing compared to the one she has with Norman.

“Remember when I invited Emma to the family dinner?” He asks and knows he's stalling but he couldn't help it.

“Yeah, that was so nice of you sweetie. I know she has her father but she deserves to have more people care about her.” She smiles softly. Emma is a kind girl and it's horrible her time on earth is so limited but she doesn't let that stop her from being a strong and good person.

“Yeah well, since she came over to help with Norman, me and her have been hanging out a lot more...” He continued and Norma had to hide her smile as she realized where this was going. She was right when she noticed the looks between the two at dinner. 

“Okay...” She says waiting for him to continue and tell her.

“Well yesterday was her birthday...” He started to explain but Norma interrupted and squealed.

“That's right it was her birthday yesterday! I should have another dinner party for all of us to celebrate!” She says excitedly forgetting what Dylan was trying to tell her. She was imagining what food she was going to cook, who was going to be invited, and what she was going to get the girl. She would definitely have Alex come over so she has someone to talk to.

“Yeah I'll mention it to her. But anyway, it was her birthday and I took her out...and we are....we are together now.” He finally admits and waits for her reaction.

“You're together now?” She asks pointedly and when he nods in confirmation she nods her head.

“If you hurt that girl, I will kick your ass to the moon and back.” She says giving him the same warning she gave Norman when they were together. She knows Norman was just using Emma and only cared for her in a platonic way but she can tell Dylan truly cares for her in a more than friendly kind of way. The looks they gave each other were electric. 

Dylan smirks hearing his mother's warning, knowing she would carry out her threat and then some.

“Yeah I know and I would never hurt her.” He promises and Norma smiles. They sit in silence for a minute before Norma says,

“I'm happy for you.” and he looks at her in surprise. She has never said anything like that to him and it felt good to be honest.

“Thanks.” He muttered embarrassed.

“So what is the problem?” She asks knowing there was more to it than him telling her.

“Do you...do you think I should tell Norman?” He asks nervously. The last time they spoke about Norman was when he told Norma about when he found Norman dressed and acting like his mother in the middle of the night.

Norma looked at Dylan with worry in her eyes. Now she knows why Dylan was so worried to admit his feelings for Emma. Norman was...dangerous. It was so hard to think that way about her precious son but the truth is becoming all the more clear. Norman has these black outs and when he has them, usually someone gets hurt or killed. Her son has...killed and that makes him dangerous because he doesn't even realize he does these things.

“Honestly I don't know. Norman has been so...distant lately. Maybe I would wait a little before telling him the girl that broke up with him went for you.” She says this kind of rudely but she knows Emma did the right thing in breaking it off with her baby. That doesn't stop her for being defensive for Norman; it was second nature to her.

“I don't want to keep the two of us a secret. I'm not ashamed of her.” He points out passionately and makes Norma swell with pride at her son.

“I know, but why don't you let me ease his mind first. I have no idea what James said to Norman but ever since that therapist spoke to him, he won't talk to anyone. He won't even look at me.” She says sadly thinking of how much she misses her sweet and innocent baby boy. It was supposed to be the two of them for life and now she feels more alone than ever.

Dylan reaches out and grabs his mom's delicate hand. He knows he is no Norman but he is his mother's son and he can hopefully give her some comfort. 

She smiles and takes his hand and squeezes it tightly, thankful her son and her no longer hate each other and get say there is love between them. It wasn't perfect but it was better than they ever had before.

“What is going on in here?!” They both turn and remove their hands to see Norman, who had wild hair and wild eyes looking at them both with looks that could kill them both.

“How dare he try and take her from me!” Norman thinks to himself. 

TBC!

DUN DUN DUN lol


	8. Norman's Reaction!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Norman finds out about Emma and Dylan and has an ....interesting reaction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bates Motel nor do I own the characters 

Summery: Norman finds out about Emma and Dylan and has an ....interesting reaction.

Author's Note: Thank you all so much who have reviewed and taken the time to tell me what they thought. 

XOXOXOX

Norman looks angrily between his mother and Dylan and tries very hard not to start freaking out with knives blazing. How dare Dylan do this to him? Sitting there all close and cuddly with Mother, trying to take Norman's place in her heart. It sickened him; it sickened him more than that dumb shit James telling him he wants to sleep with his own mother.

Mother stands up from her chair hesitantly, almost like she was trying to calm a wild animal. It's sad how much things have changed since they moved here. There was a time when she never would have been so distant towards her younger son.

“Norman, honey, why don't you sit? Dylan wants to talk to you about something.” She says this smoothly, trying not to think about the irony on how just last week it was Norman saying this to her before Dylan told her about Caleb.

One thing she can say about her son is that he always thinks of others' feelings. He may be doing something that no one else agrees with, but he does think of how it would hurt others in the long run. That's something her and Norman fail to think about. They usually only looked after each other and that was something Norma was trying to work on. When she left the night, she thought of how she has over looked Dylan and even Norman's feelings on certain things for a long time and she knew it was time to step up and be the mother she promised she'd be.

Norman slowly sits down on the opposite end of the table and looks at Mother and Dylan saying nothing. This was it. This was the part where they try and get rid of them so it can just be the two of them from now on. Maybe they will tell him they want him to move out. Or they would send him away; he knows he's not always right in the head and maybe they were sick of taking care of 'Crazy Norman'.

“Norman, I know you and I haven't gotten along in the past, but I do think of you as my little brother.” Dylan says holding his hands on the table and trying to get this out. He didn't want to hurt his brother but he wasn't giving Emma up. Norman never fully appreciated how amazing of a friend or girlfriend Emma was to Norman and that is something Dylan promises himself he would never do. Emma is like the sun in his darkness and he will hold onto her for as long as possible.

Norman nods stoically.

“But ever since Norma left and you blacked out... I don't know if you knew this, but Emma was here that night and helped me take care of you. Since then...Emma and I have become much closer.” He continues looking for some sort of reaction from Norman.

Norman looks at Dylan confused. He thought this was about Dylan and Mother, why is he bring up Emma? She was with him that night he blacked out!? She saw him like that and was still normal to him the next day? Wow, that was a lot to take in. 

“I don't understand...” Norman says slowly and looks over at Mother to explain.

“Honey, Dylan doesn't want to hurt you but well...since you two are broken up I think it'd be good for them both to explore whatever they found in each other.” Norma says smiling at Dylan who is giving a nod in thanks.

Norman shakes his head trying to think of a proper response to say back. Emma with Dylan? His sweet and helpful friend that's always wanted him is now with Dylan?! A slow building rage was staring to build inside him. It was like Bradley all over again! Except worse because Dylan never did anything with Bradley and he sure as hell would be with Emma! Why was Dylan trying to take everything away from him?

“Maybe he should just get rid of Dylan all together.” A voice whispers in his head but he shakes it off. He was no killer the polygraph test proved that.

Norman gets up from the chair and looks at Dylan straight in his eyes.

“Thank you for being honest with me.” He says before walking towards the basement.

When he reaches downstairs he sees her. Beautiful Mother wearing his favorite blue dress he loves her in looking up at him with a sexy and saucy smile. The same blue dress he knows is in between his mattress. 

“Oh Norman, isn't this good news?” She says once he walks closer towards her. She puts her delicate hand on his chest and he swallows as he can see the peaks of her breasts pushing out of the top of her dress. 

“This isn't real. This isn't real.” He thinks to himself willing himself to believe what he's saying.

“What's great news? Everyone is leaving me. They all want Dylan.” He says sadly at fake Mother who frowns at him before moving even closer to him so they are only inches apart.

“Oh no sweetie, this is good news. With Dylan and Emma occupied, it's only us again. No one will ever come between us honey. Anyone who tries, I'll kill them.” She says sweetly her lips getting closer to his ear.

Norman knows this Mother isn't real, but she did have a point. Dylan and Emma will be all over each other, Emma will still hopefully be his friend, and Dylan will be staying away from the real Mother. It seemed too good to be true.

“You're right Mother. This is a good thing.” He replies moving away from this trick of his mind.

“All you have to do honey is go upstairs and spend more time with me. Or else I may be forced to spend time with someone else. Say James for example...or Alex.” She smirks and Norman's eyes flash with fire at the thought of any other man touching her again.

“Of course Mother. I think I'll go back upstairs and spend more time with you. We can watch old movies like we used to.” He says as he starts back upstairs. He looks back at fake Mother and sees her sending him sexy little smirks.

“I know Norman. You want it to just be me and you. Don't worry, soon it will be.” She promises as he walks out the basement door.

“Soon it'll be me and you forever.” He hears her voice whisper in his head as he walks back towards Dylan and Norma who were now silently eating together.

“Any left for me?” Norman asks smiling softly.

“Of course! Let me make you a plate.” Norma says getting out of her seat to make her son a plate. She was over joyed that he decided to come and eat with them. He's been so distant lately and it was a good feeling to have him try and spend more time with her and Dylan.

As Norman sits down, he looks at Dylan who is hesitantly looking back him as he chews on his food.

“I just wanted to say, I'm happy for you. Emma is a great girl and she will be good for you as long as she can.” He says softly and Dylan nods in thanks before they all start eating together.

“Hey mother, maybe after breakfast we can have a movie marathon like we used to?” Norman asks and he is overjoyed at the happy smile on her face when she agrees. Things were going to be okay for them. He'd make sure of it.

Meanwhile Dylan was trying not to freak out.

“For as long as she can.” The echo of Norman's words keep replaying in Dylan's head for the rest of the meal.

It was no secret that Emma's time was limited but hearing Norman say it so casually brought a pain in his heart he couldn't bare to think about. He couldn't lose her so soon after he found her!

He had to do something to make sure that was a pretty long time!

TBC Sorry it was so short but I had to get this Norman chapter out of the way. Next one will have lots of Dylemma I promise.

Up Next: Dylan visits Emma at work, then goes home to do some research.


	9. Dylan makes some Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan visits Emma at work then makes another visit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bates Motel nor do I own the characters 

Summery: Dylan goes to visit Emma while she is working.

Author's Note: I think I'm gonna wrap this up soon I have some more ideas on stories and the inspiration isn't coming to me like it used to while Bates Motel was airing. Hope everyone likes this! Thanks for all the likes, kudos, and especially the reviews. It means the world to me.  
XXXXX

Norman's words kept replaying in Dylan's head as he slowly walks down the numerous stairs towards the motel. He can see Emma's cute little car alone in the parking lot and can only imagine what she's doing to keep herself entertained while business is slow.

By the time he reaches the last step he is almost out of breath. Damn, those stairs are a lot for him; he doesn't know how Emma does it so often. Maybe he should keep an eye on her to make sure he goes to her house and she doesn't go to his. Or maybe he'll take her to the barn; she's always saying how she loves the view.

He peeks his head inside and sees her sitting at her desk, her back to him as she reads some book. He can almost see her adorable smile gracing her beautiful face. God she was beautiful. Beautiful and his.

He playfully rings the motel bell to get her attention and grins when she turns around to see him there. Her whole face lights up and it makes him feel like a freaking god to see her reaction to seeing him. 

“Hi there!” She smiles as she slowly stands up to properly greet him. She was wearing a simple purple dress with a mustard yellow sweater with a flower on it. The sun necklace he got her sitting proudly around her neck. It makes his heart tighten to know she wears his mark on her with pride, no one has ever been proud to be with him before.

He meets her by her chair and wraps his arms around her tightly. She hugs him back but it's as if he can't get enough and holds her even tighter as he closes his eyes. If he could freeze time, he would. Just so she could be with him as long as possible.

“Um...Dylan? Is everything okay?” She asks quietly after a moment, trying to get out of his hold so she can look at him.

“Yeah I just...missed you is all.” He says lamely when he finally pulls away from her.

She smiles sweetly at him. She can't believe this is really happening to her, how did she get so lucky to find someone as special to her as Dylan? It just didn't seem realistic to her. She looks into his eyes and sees how much he cares about her. He's looking at her like she was going to disappear at any moment and he would be alone again.

“Well tonight I'm having dinner with my dad or else I would suggest we do something.” She says this sadly but a part of her is so happy he wants to spend time with her, even after they spent the whole day yesterday in each others' company. Her nineteenth birthday will forever be the best birthday she ever had. Dylan made it so special for her and she will never forget that.

He smiles and scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. God, he knows he sounds pathetic but he just couldn't help it. She has him wrapped around her little finger and she doesn't even realize it.

“It's okay. I had you to myself all yesterday and I know your dad must want to spend time with you too.” He replies.

Emma reaches her hand out to him and interlaces their fingers. 

“Don't worry. Tomorrow we will have plenty of time together. I have off and we can just hang out at the barn or something.” The barn to her is like a sanctuary. It was the most beautiful spot in White Pine Bay and if she could, she would spend every moment overlooking that lake.

He nods satisfied that he would be able to see her tomorrow but that meant all day today he would be without her.

“I guess I'll just work on the barn today.” He mutters disappointed and Emma had to hold in her grin.

“It'll be okay. At least you'll have an amazing view to look at all day.” She smiles

“You're a better view.” He pouts and Emma's heart feels like it was going to burst out of her chest. Did he really just say that?

Before Emma could think about it, she jumps into his arms and kisses him. They may not have forever, hell they might not even have five years together, but that didn't mean they were going to waste the precious time they would have. She knows she cares about Dylan and that her heart was not so slowly falling for him. In her heart, she knows Dylan feels the same for her; he wouldn't have done all that he did for her birthday for her if he didn't, but...what if she wasn't enough for him? What if when she got sicker he couldn't stand to watch her slowly die? It would kill her but she would never hold it against him. She just wishes when she does pass that he will find happiness in every way.

“Do you realize how amazing you are to me?” She whispers against his lips and he closes his eyes before pressing his forehead on hers.

“I think I have a pretty good idea.” He replies before kissing the top of her head and holding her close.

It was in that moment he knew he would do anything to save her. Pay anything to have her stay with him.  
XOXOXOX

An hour later, he leaves the motel, wishing her a good night with her dad. He told her he was going to the barn, but he makes a turn towards the Antique Shop that Mr. Decody owns. A part of him feels awful about what he is going to do but he needs to know Emma would be able to be with him for a long time.

He steps in the shop and looks at all the animals her father has worked on. It was like Norman's workshop except ten times better. It was creepy and beautiful at the same time.

“Hello Dylan.” He turns and sees Mr. Decody smiling softly at him. From what Emma told him, her dad was pretty cool. While he protected her from everything, he never stopped her from doing things most parents would if their child was sick. He admires that about the man, but he couldn't help but pity him. The man has been living with the weight of him most likely having to bury his only child for years.

“Hi Mr. Decody. I know it's none of my business...but I'm here to ask you about Emma.” He admits and he sees the older man's eyes soften a bit.

“I had a feeling you would be stopping by one day. I just didn't think it'd be this soon.” He admits before motioning him towards the back.

“Come on then. We can talk in my workshop. And please, call me Will.” He says softly and Dylan follows him in the back.

This was it.

Will sits on his stool and puts on his work glasses but doesn't actually start working on the bird that was on the table.

“I know you care for my daughter a great deal but you have to understand there's nothing you can do to change her condition. Trust me I tried.” He says sadly.

“There's nothing? I mean no price to pay so she could get bumped up the transplant list?” He demands to know. There had to be something! He couldn't just not do anything!

Will shakes his head sadly. “There is a price you can pay to get bumped up the list, but Emma would never allow that. She fears for a transplant more than she fears her life slowly fading. A transplant comes with it's own set of risks.”

“Well then we wouldn't tell her! I can get the money!” Dylan is almost screaming at this point. He was so afraid of losing Emma he didn't care about the cost.

Will stands up and moves towards him slowly.

“Do you really want to go against Emma's wishes and lie to her for the rest of your life?” Will asks him softly. While he knows the frustration the young man is feeling, he knows Emma would know something fishy happened if she suddenly got the transplant. She was sick, but there were many sicker than herself. Not only that, but his daughter was always afraid that if she did get the transplant, one day it would suddenly reject her body.

Dylan slowly starts to calm down but he could still feel his blood pumping harshly. He knew the man was right. It would kill him if he had to lie to Emma for that long, but then again a part of him thinks it would be worth it just as long as she was with him.

“I know you're right but....I don't want to lose her.” He mutters sadly to himself.

“You won't lose me.” A timid voice mutters behind him and he turns around and sees Emma standing there with tears in her eyes.

Oh shit.

TBC


	10. What Can I do!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan gets himself set straight by the Decody's and with some help, realizes what he can do for Emma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bates Motel nor do I own the characters 

Summery: Dylan gets set on the right path.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait guys, like I said before the inspiration for this story isn't coming to me like it did when the show was airing. Thank you all for your sweet reviews!  
XOXOX

Dylan looks at Emma with fear in his eyes. He doesn't know what she overheard but none of what he's been saying to Mr. Decody has been good. He was so ashamed of himself. He was so desperate to keep Emma with him for a long time, he was willing to do something she was dead set against. What kind of animal was he?! He swore to himself he would be better than this!

Emma looks at the two men unemotionally, tears still slowly making their way down her cheeks. Dylan wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and promise to do whatever she wanted, just as long as she never cried again. The fact that he was the reason for her tears made him feel that much worse.

“Dad, I'm going to take Dylan upstairs to talk. I'm sorry we interrupted your work.” She says softly before giving Dylan a jerk with her head for him to follow her. Mr. Decody nods to his daughter and gives him a sympathetic look before he goes and returns to his work on his latest project.

The walk upstairs is silent and the shame Dylan's feeling is only getting stronger. It was so like him to mess up the one good thing he's had going for him. She was going to break up with him; not for her sake, she was going to say it was for him.. Emma's known about her condition for years and somehow she was able to accept that her life would be cut at it's prime. Dylan, however, just realized how short her life really was and maybe he couldn't handle that kind of thing. Emma would do anything to make sure he wasn't hurting even if it meant her suffering the end of her days alone. She would let him go to save him pain, of that he was sure.

She opens her bedroom door and motions for him to enter before she closes the door quietly behind her. There was so much white and light colors in her room but it still managed to capture everything that made Emma her. There were little kick knacks everywhere placed neatly and gave a hint to the shy girl most people didn't bother getting to know. In the corner of his eye he saw the flowers he gave her yesterday sitting proudly on her desk along with the box to the necklace she was wearing. 

“Sit down. Please.” Emma says to him, interrupting his thoughts. He looks at her and slowly sits down on the bed next to her at a safe distance. 

She was so beautiful, so kind, and much too good for someone like him. He was going to fight for her. He knows she is probably going to break up with him but he couldn't bare to lose her so quick after just finding her.

“Emma...”He starts to say but she holds up her hand to stop him.

“Let me get this out before you say anything.” She pleads with him softly and he just nods as she takes his hands in hers and places them on her lap, squeezing them tight.

“I know you had only the best intentions coming here to talk to my father. I know you wish there was something you could do to give me more time and you have no idea how heart warming it is to know you would do something like pay my way up the transplant list just to keep me around.” She says and the tears start falling down her cheeks again and she laughs as she wipes them away. She would be lying to herself if what she overheard didn't make her fall in love with him that much easier, but she would never forgive herself if the man she loved gave up the best parts of himself for her.

“But my dad is right. I would never let you do something like that. I know if you tried to get the money, you would have to do something illegal and I know how hard you worked to make your farm legit. How much time and care you put into getting out of shady shit of White Pine Bay and be something so much better. Something you can be proud of. I would hate for you to throw that away just for me.” She states and he takes one of his hands and wipes away some stray tears before he leans in and kisses her softly.

“I would throw it all away in a heartbeat if it meant you stay with me.” He admits and she smiles sadly as him before taking his hand again.

“It wouldn't matter. I may be on the transplant list but I never wanted to actually get the lungs.” She says and he looks at her confused.

“Why?! The lung transplant could save you! It could extend you life.” He says so confused as to why she didn't want something that would only help her.

“Dyl...if I got the lungs, it may not even work. Transplants are tricky and full of so much risk; lungs especially. Even if it does work at first, it could fail at any moment and I refuse to live the rest of my life in fear. I want to live my life like I've been living it. Happy, yet aware my time was fading. I wanna spend my time left with my dad, Norma, Norman, but especially you.” She leans in closer and kisses him.

It takes a brush of her lips over his before he crumbles and pulls her closer, pulling her whole body to his and kissing her like it was their last kiss. His lips are harsh and desperate and Emma can barley breath but it was by far, the greatest thing she has ever experienced.

By the time she pulls away because she really couldn't breathe at that point, her lips were so red and swollen it was almost painful. She looks up at him and she can see the tears in his eyes. She wraps her tiny arms around him and holds him close to her.

“I don't want you to leave me.” He whispers sadly into her ear and her heart breaks at the utter despair in his voice.

“I know you don't baby; but we come into the world the way we come into the world. It's not our choice, but at least we are both here now. I want to make the most of the time we have together, don't you?” She asks him softly kissing the top of his head.

She feels him nod slowly before pulling away from her.

“I was afraid you were going to dump me.” He says shamefully and she shakes her head shocked he would even think that.

She takes his hand and brings it up to her neck, where her sun necklace rested happily.

“I said I would be yours and I meant it. I know I'm not going to be around forever and I know we may not even work out until my time is up, but I care about you Dylan, more than you will ever know and I don't leave the people I care about.” She says strongly and he smiles at her before kissing her again.

They weren't done talking about everything just yet, but for now, nothing needed to be said. All that mattered was they were both here, alive, and together.  
XOXOX

They lied together in bed for over an hour before Will Decody came up and softly asked Emma if she wanted to reschedule their dinner. She quickly sat up from her bed and looked at the sleepy eyes of her boyfriend and told her dad that she wanted to go out to dinner with him. While she wanted to make sure Dylan was feeling better, she would not give up the chance to spend time with her dad.

Dylan gave her a soft kiss goodnight and thanked Mr. Decody for setting him straight before he left his girlfriend's house.

He walked around White Pine Bay for what seemed like hours. He was still feeling like shit about what happened all day and needed to think of something that would help him clear his head.

Emma was like a ray of sunshine that entered his dark and cloudy life; she brought him happiness after he convinced himself he didn't deserve it. She smiled at him when everyone else was telling him he was nothing compared to Norman. She saw everything good about him and he cared about her...so much.

He was falling for her hard and fast and wasn't even scared about it. The only thing that frightened him was that she would be gone before he had the chance to show her how much she really meant to him.

By the time he made it to the barn, it was late and Gunner was passed out in his chair and Caleb was outside tending to a fire. He sits down next to his uncle/father without saying a word.

“What's going on?” Caleb asks his son softly. He knows that look; he has it on his own face nine out of ten times. His son was heartbroken.

Dylan shakes his head sadly, not knowing how to even begin explaining his situation.

“It's that girl isn't it? The sweet one with the oxygen? Is she okay?” He presses and Dylan closes his eyes and sighs in sadness at the thought of his beautiful girl in a hospital bed, tubes and oxygen sticking out of her poor little body and it just makes his heart break even further. Not because of the imagine, but knowing that it was something that would happen sooner rather than later.

“Yeah. I can't save her. She's dying and I can only stand by and watch.” He whispers looking into the fire and Caleb doesn't know what to say for awhile.

“Maybe your not meant to save her.” Caleb finally says and Dylan looks at his father with anger in his eyes.

“What does that mean?” He asks angrily ready to punch him if he didn't shut his mouth.

“Maybe you were meant to make whatever time she has left memorable for both of you.” He answers and Dylan looks at him shocked.

Make her days memorable? He knows he went all out for her birthday and he knows it meant the world to her but is that really all he can do? Show her parts of the world before she has to leave it? Make her smile every day even when she isn't feeling well?

It sounded so simple and so complicated at the same time. 

“I wouldn't even know how I could pull that off.” He admits and Caleb looks at Dylan before getting up and going into his trailer for a couple minutes. When he comes out he hands his son a thick manila envelope.

Inside was a shit load of cash.

“I told you, I got some money from selling my mom's house and I wanted you to have it. You may not want anything from me, but you can take Emma places and do more things with her with that money. Please...just take it and give her memories she deserves.” He says, his voice thick with emotion. He knows he is not a normal father figure. Hell, he was this kids dad and his uncle, duncle, but he would be damned if he didn't give his kid anything he could. He would never be able to do right by Norma but he can do something for Dylan. 

Dylan looks over to Caleb and the money before pulling him into a fierce hug.

“Thank you.” He mutters to his dad when he lets him go.

He'd give her a novel worthy life if it was the last thing he did. 

TBC! 

Only a couple more chapters to go!


	11. Ready for More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan comes over every Thursday to spend time with her. This Thursday, Emma is ready for more

Disclaimer: I do not own Bates Motel nor do I own the characters 

Summery: Dylan gets a surprise.

Author's Note:  
XOXOXOX

It starts out simple. Whenever Emma walks into the Bates Motel office, there would always be something waiting for her. A beautiful flower, a notebook with little notes written randomly inside, a book he thought she would like. Small gestures that would make her heart soar whenever she saw them at her desk.

Later, when he would come to the office to visit her, he would have a blinding smile on his face as soon as she laid eyes on him. It was contagious and she would find herself grinning at him as she wraps her arms around him and thanks him for her present.

“You don't need to buy me anything Dyl. I just want to see you and I'm happy.” She would say and he would always nod at her and said he knows but there would still be another present waiting for her on her next shift.

Every Thursday when Emma would have off, Dylan would bring her breakfast or make it for her and spend the whole day with her. Sometimes they would just relax in her room watching movies on her laptop. Sometimes they would take road trips to places they haven't been to before. Most of the time though, they would go to the barn and just talk by the lake. Telling stories, sharing secrets, and getting even closer to each other. The more Dylan and Emma spent together, the harder they both were falling for the other. Emma was finding it harder and harder to resist him and she soon realized she didn't want to anymore.

After a month of being together, it was a regular Thursday morning and Emma was anxiously waiting for Dylan to stop over. This was her chance. Her dad went to a taxidermy convention upstate, leaving Emma to her own devices with the promise to call if she needed him for any reason. She nervously played with her sun necklace she never took off her neck until she could hear his familiar walk up the steps to her door.

She opened the door just as he was about to knock and he smiled when he saw her beautiful face staring at him.

“Hey babe, how'd you sleep?” He asks her softly kissing her cheek as he walks inside. He puts the groceries down on her kitchen counter and gets started making some oatmeal and eggs for them. He expertly finds all the supplies he needs as he works his way through the kitchen. It's been almost month since he started coming over and making breakfast for the both of them so he knew where everything was. It wasn't exactly memorable, but he likes spending their day off with each other and he wants to make sure they are both eating properly.

“Have I ever told you how sexy you look cooking in my kitchen?” Emma teases him as she wraps her arms around his waist and buries her head against his back.

He smiles and places his hand over hers. 

“No but don't let me stop you from telling me how sexy you think I am.” He teases back as he finishes making her scrambled eggs and putting them on a plate for her.

She smirks against his back before she steps away from him. They have been dancing around each other for too long and Emma knew it was time for her to place some not so subtle hints that she was ready for more than kissing.

“I'll tell you how sexy you are whenever you want. Or show you.” She smiles innocently and he looks at her with eyes widened for a second.

“Alright beautiful, enough teasing. Come and eat your breakfast.” He says lightly and kisses her sweetly on the lips before moving their plates to the table.

His hands were sweating a little. He doesn't know what was going on but it was getting harder to resist his desires...his desires for her. His whole life, sex was something natural; something he didn't over think or over feel. If he wanted someone and they wanted him, sex; end of story. However, since meeting Emma and knowing how much he cared, no loved her, he knew he didn't want to rush things. She wasn't making it easy on him though. Lately she's been wearing sexier cloths, her hands resting lower down his waist, her kisses even more passionate than they already were. She was irresistible and she was using it to her full advantage.

They eat in silence, Emma only letting out little moans in appreciation and Dylan looking at her with a mixture of amusement and lust. When they finish eating, Dylan takes the plates to the sink and Emma rinses them off and puts them in the dishwasher.

“So what did you want to do today?” He asks her casually and she smirks to herself.

“I was thinking of just having a lazy day here. Maybe watch some scary movies?” She asks him innocently and Dylan looks at her suspiciously. She almost never wants to stay home; just what was his girl up to?

“Sure. Whatever you want to do.” He answers her hesitantly and she resists the urge to jump up in triumph.

“Perfect.” She smiles and sets up the movies in the living room. That was another red flag to Dylan. She never wants to be in the living room. The rare times they are in her house, she wants to lay in her bed with him and have him hold her close while they watch a movie. Something was definitely going on. 

They watch Scream one and two in her living room; Emma only getting up to make some Jiffy Pop on the stove to get the “full experience” as she says and bring them some water. She lays her head on Dylan's chest and rubs little circles on his waist over his thin shirt.

He could barley concentrate during the movies. She was slowly driving him to the point of no return. When she wasn't rubbing her hand over his stomach, she was placing kisses on his chest or rubbing her leg up and down his. He was sure she could hear his heart beating out of his chest, but she didn't comment on it.

When the second movie finally ended, Emma gets up from the couch and stretches. Her tiny T-shirt riding up, revealing her pale and flat stomach to him. She smiles at him softly and readjusts her canola.

“Wanna lay down for a little? I still didn't finish that book you gave me last week.” She asks him as she bites her lip, drawing his attention to her plump bottom lip in her mouth. 

He swallows and nods to her as she holds out her hand for him to take and she leads him to her bedroom. When she opens the door, he thinks his heart was going to stop.

Her white see through curtains that were more for decoration than anything were changed for satin black; to block the sun and make her room more privet. Her bed sheets were also different; instead of her usual cotton sheets and comforter they were deep red and no blanket that he could see, although he does see a box of condoms. In the corner of his eyes he sees the familiar black and pink Victoria's Secret bag next to her closet that he knows she put there on purpose.

Emma leads him to the bed and she sits down while he is frozen in place, looking at her; waiting for her to say something.

“Dylan, I know you've been wanting to go slow, but I know I'm ready for this. I love you and I want to be with you in every way.” She says softly and he swears the best feeling in the world consumed him at her words.

She loved him. She loved him and wanted him.

He moves closer to her so that he was basically hovering over her; his lips so close to hers she could smell the popcorn on his breath.

“Just how long have you been planning this?” He whispers against her lips and it's her turn to swallow. She bites her lip again and takes out her canola before taking her shirt off to reveal her red lace bra.

“Couple weeks.” She admits and smirks when she sees the effect she has on him.

Dylan carefully places his knees on the bed and Emma lays down with him still over her. She can feel the rough material of his cloths against her bare stomach and she fights the urge to moan.

“Are you sure baby?” He has to ask before he does anything. He wants her more than she realizes but he won't do anything unless he knows she is a hundred percent sure.

“I love you.” She says again and he gives a genuine smile.

“God I hope you know I love you too, so much.” He says before kissing her.

He goes slowly, not wanting her to lose her breath since she wasn't wearing her oxygen. He takes his shirt off and Emma wastes no time in exploring ever inch of his exposed skin. Gentle kisses turn more passionate and soon Dylan finds himself pulling down the matching red panties Emma bough just for him.

He knows it isn't her first time, but as soon as he slips the condom on his length, he is gentle when he enters her, not wanting to hurt her in anyway. He closes his eyes and he swears he was in heaven she felt that good. Soon enough, Emma wants more. She surprisingly flips them over before giving him a saucy grin before she starts moving her hips in a slow yet deep pace. Sweat drips down her neck and Dylan licks it off her skin as their thrust get more animistic.

“Dylan.” Emma moans as she rides him harder and faster, trying to catch her breath but not wanting to stop even if her life depended on it. 

“God I love you baby. So fucking much.” He groans as she holds in her screams when she feels her body's release before he lets himself go as well.

She collapses on top of him still placing little kisses on his sweaty chest as she tries to catch her breath.

“So... that wos' worth da wait.” She mutters and he can hear her accent peaking through and it makes his chest tighten in lust.

“You're accent is so sexy.” He mutters as he runs his hands down her bare back before moving a little to give her her canola.

She laughs a little as she puts it on before kissing him sweetly.

“Just give me a couple minutes before round two.” She says and he gives her a grin before laying her down on the mattress.

“Oh no baby. You wanted this and now you've got me hooked. Now it's my turn.” He smirks as he kisses his way down her chest going lower.

Emma's eyes go wide as he goes even lower, her hands immediately going into his hair.

Oh shit, best idea ever!

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to do a little love scene and to be honest I haven't done one in so long so it probably sucks. Please let me know what you think!


	12. Meeting Norma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness like Dylan and Emma's always comes with a price.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bates Motel nor do I own the characters

Summery: Emma realizes The Bates have been keeping secrets

Author's Note: Sorry guys it's been forever I have been so busy with school and had writers block on this story for awhile. Only three more chapters!   
XOXOXO

After Emma basically seduced him, Dylan and her were practically inseparable. They couldn't seem to get enough and couldn't keep their hands off each other. Their Thursday lazy days were turned into exploring each others bodies. Discovering news likes and needs that they can only get from the other. It went on like this for a little over a month; them basking in the new glow of their relationship. However, things in White Pine Bay have never been simple and they were no exception. This type of happiness always comes with a price. 

One Tuesday while Emma was at the Motel, sorting out old files while it was slow, Norman walks inside. She hasn't seen too much of him since Dylan revealed their relationship but she could tell he wasn't right. He had a dazed, far off look on his face and was looking around like he didn't know where he was. She knew without a doubt he was having one of his blackouts. 

“Norman...” She says softly hoping he would snap out of it. That night Norma left and he had the blackout was one of the scariest nights of her life. However, she couldn't deny that it gave her Dylan and she wouldn't trade him for anything right now.

Norman looks at her confused but gives her an almost... feminine smirk.

“Oh Emma, I'm sure Norman's around somewhere, but I thought I'd come and see how you are. We haven't had a nice girl's talk in so long.” Norman says in a soft voice giving her a wink. What was going on? Norman was almost sounding like his mother...

Oh my God, Norman thought he was Norma! Emma looks towards the door thinking of what she should do. She should run and find Dylan right!? Or what if...what if Norman, her sweet friend, was dangerous when he was like this? People with multiple personality disorders, if that's what he has, usually have deep psychological issues and she was way out of her depth to know for sure. 

“Come on my dear, sit and talk with me.” Norman says patting the seat next to him (her?) with a knowing smile. He knows she wants to run but he also knows she won't. Norman wasn't asking her to sit and talk, he was telling her.

Emma hesitantly sits in her desk chair with her tank next to her and gives a small, shy smile. 

“What's on your mind, Norma? How are you?” She looks at him and his eyes narrow, like he was stopping himself from lashing out. Oh God, she hopes Dylan decides to pay her a surprise visit today. Maybe he knew about this and would know what to do.

“Oh not as good as you I'm sure. Look at you, you are absolutely glowing! You and my eldest must be enjoying each other very much. All while my Norman rots away in the basement!” Norman spits at her and standings up making Emma flinch. A part of her knew that she must look bad moving on from Norman to Dylan so quick but she knew that Norman was not the one for her. Dylan was someone who was right in front of her for so long but she never had the chance to see him until Norman's blackout. But she thought Norman would understand somewhat, he seemed happy for her that she moved on from her pathetic crush on him.

“You see...I always thought you were a good choice for my baby. A nice distraction. Someone to occupy his time until he got older. Lord knows you were better than Bradley and that Cody bitch.” Norman laughs his eyes dancing with fire as he talks of Bradley and Cody and Norman's brief relationship with them.

“A distraction from what?” Emma had to ask. Maybe if she keeps talking Norman won't hurt her. Maybe, or maybe she was just scared and needed to keep talking or she'd start freaking out.

Norman gives a sarcastic laugh. “Why from me of course! Norman was too young for me at the time but he's grown up quite nicely if I say so myself! You should know by now Norman and I have always been for each other. That's why he killed his shit of a father, so we can be together.” Norman says with a dreamy, romantic tone and Emma's eyes go wide at his confession.

Norman...a killer?

She needed to get out of here and quick!

“That's...sweet...of him.” Emma whispers and Norman gives her a sweet smile as he puts his hand on her cheek, stroking her canola. 

“I know isn't it? You know, I should be worried about you. I should probably kill you to keep you from spilling our secrets, but it's not like you have too much time left. Norman told me all about your infection in your lungs and your life span went from 27 to probably...20? I know you're smart enough not to waste away what limited time you have left fighting me and losing.” Norman leaned in so close to her face as Emma's eyes filled with tears. Who was this boy? How was this the sweet boy she met at school, the boy she had a crush on? How did he turn into this...psycho, threatening to kill her?

Emma shakes her head.

“I would never say anything. You know you've always been like a...mother figure to me.” She whispers and Norman smirks as he moves away from her.

“Well then I'm glad we understand each other.” Norman blows her a kiss as he walks out of the office like nothing happened. 

Emma doesn't move until she sees him go inside his house. What should she do? She can't say anything to Sheriff Romero, Norma/Norman could really hurt her. Plus, it's not like she had proof. But would Norman even remember this conversation? 

She looks at her phone and dials Dylan's number.

“Hey babe what's up?” Dylan answers after the first ring. He was at the barn doing some work but he missed her so much.

“I...need to see you. Something happened.” Emma breaths into the phone trying to calm down her breathing.

Dylan voice immediately grows serious,

“What's wrong!? Do I need to take you to the hospital? Should I call your dad?” He asks worried. This couldn't be the end right?! He needed more time with her!

“No. I just need you to pick me up right now. I'm in the office.” She says before hanging up the phone. She doesn't say goodbye, she just needs him to rush here.

She gets up and locks the Motel door. She knows it wouldn't stop Norman since he had a key, but it would slow him down if he did come back before Dylan shows up.

It take Dylan seven minutes to pull into the Motel parking lot and Emma just unlocks the Motel door and runs to his car, her precious pet barley slowing her down.

“Em, what happened?” Dylan asks her and she just shakes her head.

“Just go to the barn, we need to talk.” She says emotionally and Dylan just looks scared as he drives.

We need to talk? That is a cliché dreaded saying. Was she breaking up with him? What could have possibly happened since last night? She seemed so happy! What was going on.

When they reach the barn, Dylan gets out but Emma was still staring ahead un-moving. That should have clued him in something was very very wrong. Whenever Emma comes to the barn she was mesmerized by the lake, every time, but now...nothing.

He walks to her side of the truck and opens the door.

“Emma...baby, please talk to me! Did I do something?” He asks her softly reaching out to touch her hand. She takes him hand in hers and finally looks at him. There are tears in her eyes and she looks a little frightened.

“Dylan, please tell me what's going on with Norman.” She finally says and he looks at her surprised.

“What happened? Did he hurt you?!” He immediately asked and she looked at him.

“Dylan...tell me what's going on. I need to know.” She says desperately and he can see something happened with Norman.

He promised his family that he would protect them from the secrets they've been keeping. Norman killing his father, Norma killing the guy who owned the Motel before her, and so many more secrets. That was when Norma and Norman were all he had. He was so desperate to be apart of their world and their connection that he's killed to protect them.

He looks at Emma and he knows he loves her. Whether she lives for ten more years or ten minutes he will do anything for Emma. He will chose her over his blood any day because Emma was more family to him than they ever were.

He finally nods to her.

“I'll tell you anything and everything you want to know.” He finally says. 

She gives him a smile and lets him pull her out of the truck.

It was time she got some answers. 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets her answers and makes a life changing decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Bates Motel nor do I own the characters

Summery: Emma gets answers then has a request

Author's Note: Enjoy guys! Thanks so much for the likes and reviews.   
XOXOXO

When Dylan agrees to tell Emma everything, he takes her hand and leads her to the spare room in his cabin. He bypasses Caleb and Gunner who look at them strangely but they say nothing which was good. He can't think of them now. As soon as she sits down on the cot in the room, her little hands folded on her lap, he takes a deep breath and tells her...

Everything.

He tells her about how his mom up and moved her and Norman out of Arizona without telling him. After weeks of doing some intense research about her husband Sam's death, he was convinced it was Norma that murdered him. How he was an abusive drunk that had it coming. He tells her how Norma wanted him gone because she thought he would corrupt Norman but he blackmailed Norma into letting him stay because he had no where else to go and even though he hated Norma, she was still his mother; even though she hated him and made that very clear.

He tells her when he found out Norma killed the previous owner of the motel after he broke into the house drunk and raped her. How Romero knows and protected her after what happened with the deputy and the sex slave trade thing happened. He tells her about the dead body found in her bed as a scare tactic.

He tells her when he found out Norman has blackouts he does things he doesn't remember. How Norman may have seemed like an innocent boy when he first came to White Pine Bay but even before them he did bad things. He killed his own father, had sex with Miss Watson, and pushed Cody's father down the stairs, killing him and he doesn't even remember.

He tells her how he just stumbled into the drug world of the town and how he got Bradley's dad's job because he was being reckless. He tells her Bradley killed her father's killer and how he helped her cover it up and fake her own death. 

(He notices she looks a little jealous when she finds out that Bradley was still alive and that gives him a deep satisfaction. Bradley was nothing compared to her and he wished she would realize that. But, jealousy was better than her running out screaming.)

He tells her about Norman getting kidnapped by Nick Ford, Miss Watson's dad and put into a steel box because Norma pissed him off and made an enemy out of him. He tells her how he finally took her advice to let things go and how he saved his little brother from death in a box. 

He tells her about Norman's involvement in Miss Watson's death and how him, Norma, and Romero were convinced he killed her but when he did a polygraph test, he passed. However, Norma was starting not to trust Norman so she started going to him for things and that made Norman super jealous.

He tells her that he found Norman sharing a bed with her and how he told his mother that isn't right since Norman is eighteen and shouldn't be so clingy to her but Norma and Norman wouldn't let it go.

He also tells her how happy he was that she didn't quit the Motel when she said she was going to. How much she has helped him by keeping an eye on Norman and when she stayed with him that night when he blacked out.

He tells her that night Norman had his blackout and she was sleeping, he found Norman dressed up in Norma's robe in the kitchen acting like her and saying he was Norma. How he told Norma and she was worried but she doesn't know if she can let him go but knows he needs help.

The final thing he tells her is that since she came into his life, she has been the only light in his life. How she is his constant ray of sunshine in his shit of a life and how he will do anything to protect her because he loves her and will pick her over Norma and Norman anytime.

By the time he was finished, Emma looked completely overwhelmed. It was a lot of information to process, he knew and he was so scared she was just going to walk out of the cabin and out of his life. 

“And since I'm unloading everything, I should be completely honest with you. Caleb gave me $40,000 to help me make whatever time you have left amazing. I haven't even spent it yet but that's what started the small gifts when you were at work. I wanted to do small gestures I knew you would like before taking you on some road trips so you can see more of the world.” He whispers and she looks at him and gives him a sad smile. 

“I never knew...” She whispered with tears in her eyes.

“So many things you all have kept from me. I never knew Norman or Norma, not really. Do I even know you at all Dylan?” She asks him in a defeated tone and his eyes go wide in panic.

“You're the only one who does know the real me! The goofy, insecure, book worm no one else gives a shit about. You know the deepest parts of me. That I am a child of incest, the outcast. I chose you over them. I will choose you every damn time because I love you.” He holds her hand tightly in his in a desperate attempt to keep her.

Emma nods and shakes her head sadly. “I love you too Dylan. I just can't wrap my head around all this. So much has happened I had no clue about because no one trusted me.” She pulls him closer to her so his face was inches away from hers.

“But I know how hard it was for you to finally tell me all of this and I appreciate it.” She looks like she wants to say more but can't find the right words and stays silent. He can't help but press his lips to hers and she kisses him back slowly and pulls away after a moment.

“Is there any way for him to talk to someone?” She asks and he shakes his head. She may not have ever known Norman but he was still the first person who was ever nice to her and she wished she could help him.

“After whatever happened with that shrink, Norma would never allow that to happen again.” He answers and she thinks that sounds like Norma.

“When he was acting like Norma, he said that Norma was waiting for him to get older so they could finally be together. That I was a good distraction.” She reveals and his eyes widen a little. Dylan thinks him having an Oedipus complex is probably what the shrink told Norman he had.

“As wrong as it sounds, so much makes sense now.” He mutters and she bites her lip absently. 

“He...as Norma also threatened to kill me if I told anyone about what he...or she said.” She reveals so confused but the fact remains. She was threatened.

“I will protect you no matter what happens Em.”He promises and she nods her head still thinking.

She knows what she wants but she knows there is no way he would go for it. It was crazy. He would never agree to it. Dylan must have seen her inner conflict because he finally sits on the bed next to her, still holding her hand in his as if she will run away at any moment.

“What are you thinking?” She looks at him and takes a deep breath.

“I'm thinking we leave White Pine Bay for a while.” She finally says and he goes still.

Could he really leave? He thought he was forever tied to the drama with his family he never considered leaving an option. Could he really take his girl, get into the truck, and ride off into the sunset?

“If Norman's alter ego thinks I'm a threat, I refuse to live my time I have left hiding at home in fear that Norma or Norman or WHOEVER is going to stab me while I have my back turned. I want to live Dylan, for however long I have left and I want my final days to be with you.” She says staring deep into his eyes.

“What about your dad?” He whispers. Surely he wouldn't let her go.

“I'll say goodbye but he wouldn't be able to stop me. I'm nineteen and I know he wouldn't refuse to help me with my hospital bills while I'm gone. Wherever we go I'll make sure he knows so if he wants to visit he can.”

It takes a couple minutes of silence before he finally pulls her into his arms and hugs her tight.

He whispers “Okay” into her hair and she breaths in a sigh of relief.

It would be sad for him to just pack up and leave his barn so close to it being finished but Emma has a point that she was in danger. He can always give the barn to his dad to take over and Gunner be the face of the legal operation since Caleb was wanted.

And he will choose her over anything. Every time.

XOXOXOX

He takes her home and she gets her things quickly. Some cloths, whatever oxygen she has along with her medicine, her camera and laptop her dad gave her, some books and photos she couldn't part with, and her journal. She took out a couple pieces of paper and wrote her dad a long letter.

She spent about fifteen minutes writing a goodbye letter to her father. As much as she wished she could wait for him and explain the situation, she knew if she saw him she would end up staying and right now she didn't feel safe here.

She writes that she will call him and let him know where she is when they settle down so he can take time and visit her. She thanks him for being her best friend and tells him how much she loves him.

By the time she was done, she was crying softly but puts the letter in an envelope and places it on top of his pillow. She would miss him so much.

Dylan silently takes her bags and watches her silently say goodbye to her old home. After this moment, Dylan wasn't sure the next time she would see it.

It takes some time, but soon enough Emma turns to him with tears in her eyes and runs into his arms. She holds him tight and cries.

“We don't have to do this you know?” Dylan whispers into her ear. He does need to do something to protect her but he could hide her at the barn until then if he had to.

She shakes her head.

“No. We need to do this. I want us to live Dylan, you're my home now.” She replies and looks at him smiling as she wipes her tears.

Not so long ago, while they were playing 20 questions in the Motel Office, he remembers telling her he wanted to settle down and find a place he could call home. How he wanted to look some place and think that he finally found the place he belonged. It took him so long to realize he belonged exactly where he was now. Right next to Emma.

“You're my home too.” He declares and he swears her smile shined brighter than the sun necklace around her neck.

She gently takes his hand and they walk out of her childhood home and towards their future.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go guys!


	14. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Dylan return to the barn.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bates Motel, if I did Emma and Dylan would make it out of White Pine Bay alive and happy forever lol

Summery: Dylan and Emma return to the barn.

Author's Note: This is it. I hope when season 4 comes on I'll have even more inspiration than I did when season 3 was going on. Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, kudoed, and took the time for Small Gestures. 

XOXOX

Epilogue (Five Years Later)

The ride to the barn was a slow one, Dylan took his time as they drove towards White Pine Bay for the first time in five years. He hasn't even thought of this place since he got the call that Norma was dead and Norman was put into a mental institution. He refused to go visit his brother and Emma had to agree that it would have put him right back to the Bates Family drama and he just didn't want that anymore.

As he drove, he made sure to go past all their old spots; the diner he took her for her birthday, downtown where they took many walks together, the park where they would sit on the swings and just look up at the stars. He retold story after story as the memories flowed through him.

This town may not have been the best to them but they made happy memories none the less. 

When they finally reached the barn, it looked exactly the same. The barn looked well kept, old but beautiful just the same. Emma always told him, the barn was one of her favorite places in the world.

He looked over at the passenger side and smiled at her. He knew she wanted to return sooner but she didn't have the strength to return to the horrors of the town. It was hard on her enough.

He parked in his normal spot and was happy to see the other car already there.

He got out of the car and smiled lightly at Mr. Decody. The man has certainly aged in the last five years. Not that the two didn't see him since they walked away from the town and all the problems in it. Will Decody was always a constant in their lives; in fact he was there to walk Emma down the aisle.

(Flashback four years ago)

Emma smiled excitedly at her father who looked like he was about to start crying. There she was in a simple knee length dress; white lace and short sleeved with beautiful flowers in her hair.

Today she was getting married; she was becoming Mrs. Dylan Massett and she could not be happier.

“How are you feeling my dear?” He dad asked her gently as he wraps his arm around her shoulders. 

Emma smiles back at him.

“With my CF or getting married?” She jokes and he cracks a smile but doesn't laugh. 

She was getting worse, her coughing fits getting more and more frequent but she refused to let that stop her from living her life. She knows Dylan and her father want her to slow down but she refused. She wants to live as much as she can for as long as she can.

“Both.” He replies.

“I've never been happier dad. This really amazing person wants to marry me and all I want to do is spend whatever time I've got left with him. I love him and I will happily die as Emma Massett.” She says and hugs her dad close to her as she catches her breath. Speaking a lot is starting to become harder for her too and she wants to save her strength. 

Will hugs her back and holds onto her for his dear life. His baby girl is all grown up and he knows this will make her happy.

“Well honey, I think you just wrote your vows.” He laughed lightly and she smiles as she pulls away from him. She reaches out and takes her bouquet of wild flowers and takes a deep breath.

“Okay...I'm ready.” She nods.

The wedding was small yet personal. Just a little room in city hall with Mr. Decody and Dylan's friend Kyle at work, smiling at them encouragingly. Their love was rare and it deserved to be celebrated.

“I promise to love you, take care of you, and show you as much of the world as possible. You brought happiness into my life and my heart. I love you always, forever, and after...and a century after that.” Dylan whispered to her as tears ran down her face, almost ripping off her canola trying to wipe them away. 

“Our whole lives we were searching for something or someone to complete us. When your family came to town you were so close and I can't believe it took me so long to see that you were what was missing this whole time. You complete me. I love you. Always...forever...and after...and a century after that.” She laughed as she repeated his words. That quickly became their promise to each other when they left White Pine Bay and it stuck.

They exchange simple platinum rings and sealed their union with a kiss. It was pure magic; complete bliss for them both.

(End of Flashback)

“How are you my boy?” Will asked him before giving him a hug. Dylan hugged back awkwardly, for he was holding on to the most important thing to him. His wife.

“Good as can be expected. I know I just saw you a week ago, but it's good to see you now. Thanks for keeping up with this place.” He answered as he clutched the urn that held his precious wife even tighter. He should have brought her here sooner. He should have given her more time at this place.

Will nodded sadly. Right before Emma passed, he saw his dear daughter and he stall saw such life in her. His strong daughter would have been a force to be reckoned with if she had her health. She would have taken the world with Dylan by her side if she could.

“Promise me you'll look after him daddy. I need him to know he is not alone.” She said to him in shaky breaths and it was those very words that ran through his head every single day

“I know. I was thinking of moving to Portland soon. That way I can still be closer to her.” Will said leaving the offer out there if Dylan wanted to join him.

“That's good. I think that would be good for you. I'm going to stick around here for a little then we're going back to Philly.” He says softly thinking of their little home in Philly, where Emma made that place their home. She put her heart and soul into making that place perfect for them so he knew that's where he needed to stay until the end of his days.

“I understand. You have a lot there now.” Will nodded as they both walked to the lake. Dylan remembers them watching the sparkling water and just forgetting the world existed.

Will nodded towards Dylan's car, “I'm going to watch the little one while I give you some alone time.” He says as puts his hand on his son in law's shoulder before walking towards the car where his two year old granddaughter slept peacefully.

Dylan crouches down to the wet spoil of the Earth and places the urn on the ground in front of him.

“I know how much you missed this place. I missed it too in a way. I know you wanted to come here after Zyanya was born but I didn't want to risk your health even further. We risked so much just having a baby....

(Flashback two and a half years ago)

Emma gently rubbed her swollen belly as she watched Dylan paint the room a dark blue. This was going to be their baby's room. She couldn't believe they were starting a family. She always thought she never wanted to be a mom because she would be absent their whole life but not anymore. She wanted to create a human being with the love of her life. A mix of her and Dylan into the world only brought her happiness now, even if she wasn't there to see this baby grow up, she knows he or she will always be loved.

“You know, if we ever move, this is going to be a bitch to repaint.” Dylan jokes and looks at his wife as she watches him. He made her put on her oxygen mask even though the paint he bought has very little fumes. It was expensive as hell but it was much safer for her and worth every penny.

Emma quickly writes someone on her dry ease board she's started carrying around with her after she got pregnant. Her health has been very wonky, with her going to the hospital once a week at least. Her doctor wanted her to save as much energy as possible for the baby so she suggested she speak as little as she could and be on bed rest until the baby was born. It wasn't ideal but it was the sacrifice they were willing to make to have this baby.

Emma held up her writing for him to see and he read out loud, “Light colors are over rated. I want to paint the night sky for our baby.” He laughed but was secretly hoping she would be able to make whatever she could for the baby. He hopes she will be able to be around for their baby's life.

He put the paint roller down and walked towards his beautiful wife and places his hand over her's that was still on her growing stomach.

“I love you both so much. Always and Forever.” He whispered and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

She mouths she loves him too.

(End of Flashback) 

“When the doctor's said we had no more time, I just wanted to take you and Anya and run! I wanted to do anything I could to protect you both but there was nothing I could do. I remember you smiling sadly, nodding, and taking Anya and me home like we didn't just get the worst news imaginable. I wished in those months I was as strong as you. You did all you could. You played with our beautiful daughter, you knitted little hats and scarves for us, watched stupid horror or romcom movies with me every night after Anya fell asleep.” He laughed as the tears fell from him eyes freely.

“I miss you. Oh God, I fucking miss you every second. It feels like my heart was stolen from me. Like there is only half of me now. I love Anya more than anything and I will spend the rest of my life making sure she knows the amazing woman her mother was. Always, forever, and after baby. Never forget that. So now I'm taking you on your last adventure. I love you.” He whispered as he kisses the urn softly and lifting the top open. He puts it down and gets up, walking closer to the water. 

He closes his eyes and imagines her. Her contagious smile lighting up her whole face, her sparkling brown eyes with a hint of green in them. He remembers her teasing him while his nose is stuck in a book, her looking at him like he was her whole world; just like she was his.

He gently puts her ashes into the water and watches as his wife's remains slowly disappears.

“Hi...I'm here to study with Norman”

“I doubt you thought I'd hear you, but I heard you ask your mom if I needed my canola when Norman and me make out. I know you said it to bug your mom but when I heard that, I knew there was something about this family and it made me want to know you all.”

“This has been the best birthday ever”

“Do you realize how amazing you are to me?” 

“I would never let you do something like that. I know if you tried to get the money, you would have to do something illegal and I know how hard you worked to make your farm legit. How much time and care you put into getting out of shady shit of White Pine Bay and be something so much better. Something you can be proud of. I would hate for you to throw that away just for me.” 

“I love you and I want to be with you in every way.” 

“I want us to live Dylan, you're my home now.” 

He reaches into his pocket and takes out the sun necklaces he gave her all those years ago. He clutches it in his hand and holds it close to his heart. One day he would give it to their daughter but right now he needed it with him.

“Goodbye my love” He whispers to the lake as he walks to the car where his sweet baby girl was awake and talking to her grandpa.

“Daddy told me all these stories about him and mama on the way here!” He heard Anya says and Will smile at her.

“Hey sweetie.” Dylan says and Anya's eyes light up seeing him and it warmed his heart. 

If all that was left of Emma's novel worthy life was Zyanya, and their memories filled with so many small gestures...well that was enough for him.

THE END!!!!

PS: Zyanya is a Native American name meaning Forever and Always. Hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, hope you liked it!


End file.
